The Treasure of a Swordsman
by ktomson
Summary: What would happen with Zoro when you take the most important thing for a swordsman away? Will Zoro win the fight against himself? Later a ZoroxRobin paring. chapters 10 to 14 are not betaed
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece or any of the characters.

**Spoiler: **Brook has joined the crew. When you don't read the manga, then it is a spoiler.

**Prolog: **The story takes place after Thriller Park. What would happen with Zoro when you take the most important thing for a swordsman away? Zoro has to win a fight against himself.

**Author's note:** Got the idea while watching the One Piece movie 5. There Saga said what is the most important for a swordsman. As I like drama the story is sad at the beginning and some characters have to suffer. But as I can say the end is always good. WARNING: I think that the characters are out of characters because they have not been in such situation.

It is a ZoroxRobin story, more moments in the future chapters. Some hints for LuffyxNami, but the main pairing is ZxR.

* * *

**1. Not knowing doesn't mean that there isn't something dangerous waiting**

Nami was lying in her chair, sun bathing. The water was "SUPA" as Franky would say. Nami couldn't wish for anything better; it was so great to relax. After the Thriller Park incident, Nami decided that they needed a break before they set out for Mermaid Island. They weren't sure when they would have a chance to relax again, which was why Nami wanted to use their chance now. The island they reached today was perfect for it.

When they had arrived at it, Nami just said that they were going to stay there for some days and the others agreed. Actually, Nami didn't ask permission for her decision. They just had to do what she said. They couldn't sail on without her, because she refused to go. How could they set sail if she didn't show them the direction? Luffy certainly doesn't understand navigation. Only Robin might be able to handle it, but she wouldn't leave Nami behind, would she?

In truth, the others needed time off too. They all needed a rest before the New World. It was decided that they spend some days on the beach. Of course, this didn't mean total rest for some of them. Sanji was busy grilling and taking care of Nami. This wasn't a hard job for Sanji. The short vacation was having some bad influence on Franky, Usopp and Chopper though. They were acting more childish than usual, building sandcastles which Sanji found extremely stupid, but they were enjoying it and were more or less quiet. Even Luffy had found a better activity, at least Sanji thought so. Actually, Sanji had found him the better activity.

Luffy was fishing and it was not of his own accord. Sanji had forced him. He watched the others with a sad face. He wanted so badly to build sandcastles too! He couldn't, because then he would have to go to bed with an empty stomach. Sanji could have forced Zoro to fish instead of Luffy, but the cook wanted to punish Luffy. He had stolen Nami's snack and that made Sanji angry. It was his own fault that he couldn't build sandcastles. Why should a grown-up play with sand at all?! Sanji did have to admit that Franky had built a great sandcastle though.

Brook was lying next to Nami on the sand, sunbathing too. He didn't have any skin to sunbath, but he didn't care. He was just enjoying the sun. This time he wasn't even joking over him being as a skeleton. He was just sleeping in the sun and Nami was wondering how he didn't get sunstroke because he was wearing black. She didn't say anything because she didn't want to ruin Brook's first sunbath after so many years.

Robin was busy packing her rucksack. She was not in the mood to sunbath. She had a lot of time to do it on the ship, because she didn't have an official job on the ship. At the moment she was more interested in the island. It was rare that she had a chance to investigate a new place. The island was uninhabited like Nami had said. She had to use her chance to get information about the island. What could be more interesting for an archeologist than a new place to explore?

"Robin-chan! You aren't going to the forest alone!" Robin swears to herself when Sanji notices her. "The island is too big, let me protect you!" Sanji's eyes were hearts. Of course he wanted to spend time with her.

"You don't have to." Robin smiled and Sanji almost melted. She wanted to go alone so she could spend as much time as she wanted. She had nothing against Sanji, but he would only disturb her.

"You have to cook," mumbled Nami from her chair. She was trying to rescue Robin from her predicament, with the hope that Robin wouldn't leave her here alone if Luffy asks her to sail on with the ship.

Sanji's hearts disappeared. Nami was right. He couldn't trust anyone near his food. He also couldn't let Robin go alone into the forest. He looked around to choose whom he would send with her. The two idiots who were building sandcastles he couldn't send. Chopper had work too at the moment. Brook had somehow gotten sunstroke and Chopper was taking care of him. Luffy hadn't caught any fish yet, so they didn't have anything for dinner. Finally Sanji's gaze ended up on the sleeping swordsman. He was the last guy he wanted to send, but the only one free, so he had no choice.

"Marimo! You are going with Robin. Since you will already be in the forest, bring back some fruits too."

"No way," muttered Zoro and opened his eyes, like he had been waiting for someone to try to command him. It had not been possible for him to enjoy free time before, at least not until he had joined this pirate team. What's more, he wasn't in the mood to go with _that_ woman into the forest.

That was it. Sanji had fought with Luffy for two hours and was in no mood to repeat it with Zoro. He was very angry with the swordsman, what did he mean by not following Sanji words? Sanji wouldn't allow it. He found a stone from the sand, and aiming for Zoro's head, propelled the stone with force using his right leg, scoring a direct hit against Zoro's head. Angrily Zoro jumped up. He wanted so badly to kick his ass, but he knew that he couldn't fight against it.

It was just so wonderful to sleep here in the shadows and enjoy his free time, but now he had to walk through the forest because their archeologist wanted to. Now he had to suffer the heat in the forest, as if he didn't have something better to do!

"Kenshi-san, follow me, so you don't get lost," said Robin and grabbed her bag. She was sure that Zoro wouldn't disturb her as much as Sanji.

"_Follow me, so you __don't get lost,"_ mimicked Zoro,"As if I can't walk alone!" Zoro followed after her annoyed.

Sanji watched Zoro and Robin disappear into the forest. He really hoped that he didn't make a mistake sending Zoro. The swordsman was so good at causing trouble and he got lost so easily. Sanji wanted to go after him, but when he heard Nami call for him, he totally forgot about Robin.

* * *

Zoro was nervous. It was hot and he didn't want to walk along with the woman. Furthermore, Robin stopped by almost every tree or stone. She looked at it carefully and tried to find something. This lengthened the walk considerably and Zoro didn't like it at all. Of course, he didn't have anything else to do really. He had already gathered the fruits that Sanji wanted, so now he just followed Robin.

Of course, he still didn't understand why she was stopping all the time. He had already seen from far that these stones were not important. He almost wanted to stop by a tree and fall asleep. Robin would definitely wake him up when she was ready to go, right? It was too risky to do it and if something happened to Robin, Sanji would kill him. Why didn't Robin come alone anyway? She was really strong, for a woman, Zoro had to admit. All in all, Zoro didn't find anything good in the walk.

"You can go if you want. I can handle this on my own," remarked Robin as she examined a stone, as if she had read Zoro's thoughts.

Zoro didn't react at all. He was sure that Robin was mocking him, because Robin should know that Zoro couldn't get out from the forest. He didn't want to admit it, but he had noticed that his orientation isn't as good as he had thought. In the forest it was more difficult than in a town, because there were at least houses to distinguish, not only the same looking trees. So Zoro ignored her, continuing to follow her on and investigate her doings.

For him the stones were only useless stones. If there had been words written or signs on them then he would have understood Robin's interest. Robin definitely was looking for something like that, but Zoro was sure that there wasn't anything because Nami had said that the island was uninhabited. Why shouldn't be Nami right? It was impossible to find something here. They were here in the present, digging up clues into the past, why wake any sleeping dogs?

Suddenly Zoro lumbered over something and lost his train of thought. Zoro looked down to see what had tripped him and swore when he saw what it was.

"Dammit! Robin was right!" How he hated to say it!

"Did you say something Kenshi-san?" Robin even didn't raise her eyes from a tree. If Zoro found something important he would definitely tell her.

"I think I found something." Zoro didn't want to confess, but he had found something that would definitely be interesting to Robin. He found a stone table. Written on it were words, but he couldn't read them. This was however a sign that here had been other life here and that he had been wrong.

Robin walked over to Zoro, smiled at him and began to investigate the table. She cleaned off the table to better read the letters. Of course, _she_ could read the words. Robin forgot Zoro completely and took her time to read it carefully. Zoro just stood there, feeling so useless and stupid. He hated the feeling. He felt such feelings often when being with Robin.

"You who have been lost here," began Robin, reading aloud for Zoro, "not knowing doesn't mean that there isn't something dangerous waiting here." Nothing else had been written there. What it meant, she wasn't sure. Did someone want to warn them? This stone was at least 100 years old though; could there still be danger here? Robin was sure now that this island was actually inhabited.

Zoro shrugged his shoulders. The tabled seemed very old so the warning must be old too. Why should they take it seriously? Maybe if it had been recent he would have taken it seriously, but he wasn't so sure. Why should he be afraid? He is the best swordsman(almost).

Robin stood up. She was lost in her thoughts. Why was the table here in the forest? There were no ruins so there couldn't have been a town here. It also isn't normal to put a table here, why warn them at all? Or was it a trap? There were too many questions that Robin couldn't answer. She needed to look around more.

"Are we going back?" More an order than a request, Zoro didn't see why they should stay here any more.

"Did you hear that?" Robin didn't listen for Zoro's answer. She thought that she had heard something, but she wasn't sure. Could it be other people? Robin knew now that there had been some form of life here so could it be possible that people still lived here?

"No, I didn't. Let's go," responded Zoro, a little angrier than before. Now Robin was beginning to talk rubbish too. He only wanted to get away from here, to relax and have a beer. It was supposed to be a vocation, not a punishment.

Robin was smart enough to see that it was useless to argue with Zoro. When she had told him to go, she knew that he would definitely get lost and maybe run into the mysterious beings of the island, and Robin didn't want that at all. She just followed him and forgot completely that he had no idea how to get out of here. Robin's thoughts were focused on the sentence '_Not knowing doesn't mean that there isn't something dangerous waiting.'_

"Eer…Robin?"

Robin didn't notice that Zoro had stopped and collided with him, hitting her nose on his back. She stepped back and away from him and felt embarrassed. She rubbed her nose and felt her cheeks warm.

"I just wanted to say that maybe you should go ahead. You know the way out." Zoro felt embarrassment too because he had to confess to Robin that he didn't know how to get back to the others.

Robin just nodded and hastened her steps. She couldn't understand why she felt so awful and she wanted to forget it fast. The only positive thing was that she forgot about the table completely.

She wasn't so clumsy usually, but now she made the effort to step carefully, so as to not fall down or something. How embarrassing would that be? With that thought Robin felt herself lose the ground under her feet. She had lumbered and was falling, almost landing on her face, if not for a warm arm catching her from behind.

"Did the stone table shock you so much that your feet are weak?" Zoro helped Robin up. Robin heard how Zoro was laughing.

"The heat," said Robin, who only wanted to forget it, and fast.

"I can't carry you. I have to follow you if I want to get out of this forest." Zoro grinned, but it quickly disappeared. _Did I just say it?! _

Luckily Robin only smiled and walked on. It seemed that the embarrassing moments for the day were over.

* * *

Zoro sighed when the reached the edge of the forest. He could smell the aroma of food and wanted so badly to have lunch. He was so hungry and that's why he quickly passed by Robin. Robin walked more slowly. She dropped her bag on the ground and walked to the table where the others sat. Robin was too much in her thoughts to really notice anyone, but she wasn't thinking of the stone table any more.

"Zoro, go and bring my jacket from the ship," Nami commanded when she saw Zoro. Sanji was busy asking Robin if she was hurt or not. He was sure that Zoro had done something, because Robin was acting weird and had a red nose too. Robin only smiled and asked for food, which of course Sanji ran to bring for her.

"Go by yourself!" Zoro wanted to rest. The fruit bag he had put next to his seat. He felt like a slave. A bad vacation it was turning out to be he had to admit.

"Debt," was all Nami said and Zoro was up, heading towards the ship.

He didn't have money to pay the current debt and it would be better not to raise it. So, he had no choice, he had to go. The worst thing was that he knew that Luffy would have eaten all the food before he got back.

This day couldn't get any worse! At the beginning, he had to walk through the hot forest, then Robin started acting weird and now Nami is using him as a slave and there was the possibility he wouldn't get any lunch now. It was so awful!

"Oi marimo, bring my jacket too!" joked Sanji

"Go to hell!" Zoro was wrong, the day just turned worse. He raised his left hand to show Sanji a rude gesture when he felt an extremely strong pain in his hand.

After that Zoro saw everything in slow motion. He saw his hand, which was still up, and noticed that an arrow had punctured his wrist. A small thing for a man like him, it was just an arrow after all. When he knew that they were under attack he pulled his sword out to help like always. Only, now he couldn't pull out his sword. His left hand was hurt, probably broken. Then came the horrible discover…

Zoro didn't see that a tribe was attacking them. They were probably the people who wrote the stone table, or that the table warned about. They were coming at them with a loud screaming and with drums pounding. Robin had heard the drum before in the forest, but she hadn't recognized it for what it was.

The others had grabbed their things and were running towards him. They were not afraid of the tribe, but they saw that Zoro was in trouble. He hadn't moved or gave any sign that he was okay.

"Zoro!" Robin was the first to reach him.

"My hand…" Robin saw an unknown look in Zoro's eyes, fear.

"Does it hurt much?" Robin grabbed Zoro's hand and saw the arrow. The blood was flowing without pause. Robin was not so sure what to do. She wanted to call Chopper, when she felt that Zoro grabbed her with his right hand.

"I don't feel my hand any more."

* * *

Zoro was sitting in a dark room. The words he had said to Robin were haunting his thoughts. They were the last words he had spoken to anyone; he didn't want to see or to speak with any of the crew. At the moment, he only wanted to die. He looked at his hand, it didn't move…

* * *

So good to be back after a break:D Please review, gives power to write on ;D

Happy birthday Roronoa Zoro! Sorry that you present is coming later, but you will like it:D


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is quiet tragedy...Poor Nami

* * *

**2. Bitter crying**

An important meeting was being held on the Sunny and they needed it terribly. Everyone was gathered in the kitchen, except for Zoro of course. A deathly silence covered the ship. Such a thing hadn't happened on the Sunny before. No one knew what to say or to do because they were afraid of distressing a certain someone, or each other, and at the moment there was an extremely high stress level and any little spark could light the fire. It had been three days since Chopper had given the diagnosis that had ruined everything. Nobody thought that their holiday could end like this.

Franky was having trouble sitting there without any activity. His fingers itched. He wasn't used to just sitting about. He didn't dare to do anything though and he didn't really have anything to do. Nami hadn't forbid him to build anything, but he knew that it wouldn't be appropriate. So instead he just sat and tapped on the table with a spoon. At least his fingers had an activity now. However, not everyone liked the activity, and the clicking got on somebody's nerves.

"Franky, stop it!" Nami suddenly yelled. Her nerves were on the verge of a break down and Franky wasn't helping. She knew that he didn't mean to annoy her and a second after she had yelled she regretted it.

Franky let go of the spoon and it fell on the ground. Even through he had tried to be quiet he still managed to do something wrong. He really didn't mean anything by it and that's why he didn't dare to look at Nami. He also didn't dare to go after the spoon. In the end he decided that the spoon could stay on the ground. It at least didn't seem to be disturbing anyone.

Nami yelling didn't improve the situation. Everyone sat in their places sullenly. They were waiting for Nami to say something to fix the situation. Nami always commanded them and found a way make everything alright. So they were waiting for her brilliant idea. Nami felt that she had to make a decision, but this time it was really hard to find an idea

"We have to help him to get over it," said Nami. The others sighed to themselves. Nami came up with a plan like usual, but it didn't really help them. They knew it was true already, but how could they do it?! Nami knew that it wasn't a brilliant idea either.

"How? He doesn't come out and doesn't speak with anyone. How can we help him when he won't let us close to him?" asked Usopp. He didn't believe that Zoro would let them near him at the moment. He wanted to be alone.

"We have to find a way!" Nami spoke louder. She was really nervous. They were waiting for a good idea but Nami was having a difficult time forming a thought—too much pressure. "We have to force him." This was said in a sadder and calmer tone. She knew that the plan had a low success percentage, but she didn't have a better plan.

"Nami is right. He is our nakama and we can't give him up. We have to understand his feelings right now." The captain had spoken.

Silence. Everyone knew that Luffy was right, but this plan didn't give them any ideas as to how to help him. Zoro wasn't a good patient; they knew this from previous times. This time it was different. He wasn't himself any more. He had experienced a hard time and it had changed him. They were also afraid of him when he was in this state of mind, and they didn't like the idea of having to spend time with him.

"We have to force him to speak about it, if only so he can get over it." Nami stopped short.

Zoro and words weren't a strong combination before. How would they force him to speak now? He didn't let anyone near him. He was like a "mission impossible". Who knew, maybe the plan would succeed. They couldn't just do nothing…

"I would recommend that everyone spends at least a few hours with him. Whether he wants to or not, he has no choice. I will go by myself, the first, and Luffy can be second today. I think that two people are enough for a day." Nami sighed. She was sure that this wasn't a good idea, especially since she didn't like the idea that she had to go first.

The others agreed with Nami. They had to do something, even if it was an absurd plan. They didn't have a better idea and maybe it would even succeed. They were relieved that Nami wanted to go first. Nami would have a difficult time by going first, because they didn't know how Zoro would react to their plan.

Nami stood up and walked over to Sanji. She decided to do it now. At least it would be done then. Furthermore, it was lunch time and Zoro had to eat before he became too weak. Sanji still made food for Zoro although he knew it would be a waste. He handed Nami the soup plate, with the soup steaming. Sanji warned Nami so she wouldn't burn herself. Nami took the plate carefully and walked out from the kitchen, a forced smile on her lips.

She wanted to show everyone that she wasn't afraid and could handle it. Actually, she wanted to believe it too. She felt like it was her mission to encourage the others. Chopper already had run out of the room when Zoro had made him cry. It wasn't a surprise that no one wanted to go there.

She had to do it before she had a chance to over think it. At the moment her heart said that it was the right choice. Her mind wasn't agreeing at the moment. She just didn't listen to it because it was saying that the plan was ridiculous.

Nami walked slowly to Chopper's medical room. Her slow pace wasn't because of the soup plate. She wasn't afraid of falling with the plate, since she wasn't so clumsy like someone on the ship. She didn't want to admit it, but she was afraid to go in there. It was hard for her to pull herself together when the others couldn't see her any more. She was able to put up an act when they could see her. Now that she was alone there was no need to hide her fear any more. _Why the hell I am so afraid of him?! _

Zoro's reputation was terrifying to most. He was still a famous ex-pirate hunter and one of the best swordsmen in the world, which was why people were afraid of him, but Nami hadn't been afraid of him before. Why should she be afraid of an idiot who owed her so much money? She had power over him, not the other way around. At their first meeting she hadn't been afraid of him because she saw in his eyes that he wasn't a bad person. She only thought that he was crazy, but she thought that about all her nakama.

Now, for the first time Nami was afraid of him. The reason was that he was unpredictable. He was having a hard time, she knew this. That they were scared of him was something she didn't understand and she knew that it shouldn't be like this between nakamas. They couldn't ignore the situation any longer. It had to stop and that was her mission. What would happen if they couldn't stop their fear of him? Would it be the end of the crew?

Nami wasn't sure how long she had stood outside the door. At least the soup wasn't streaming anymore, but Nami felt that the plate was still warm. Suddenly, Nami's hands began to shake. She had to pull herself together so that she wouldn't drop the plate on the ground. She bit her lip and grabbed the latch. Her one arm wasn't strong enough to hold the plate correctly and some drops of soup fell on to the ground.

_It is only Zoro, only the old Zoro__, _repeated Nami to herself.

If she wouldn't go in, she couldn't force the others to go. She had to do it now. He had helped her in the past too and now it was her chance to repay him. She had to do it now, because she knew that she wouldn't be able to do it later. What bad could happen after at all? He wouldn't kill her, would he?

Nami opened the door. The room was dark, but the light streaming in from behind Nami lit up the room enough so that she was able to see Zoro, sitting on the ground next to the bed. Now it was even harder to go to him.

"Hello Zoro," said Nami, unsure. She forced a smile onto her lips, her hands still shaking.

Zoro didn't answer to her. He didn't even take the trouble to look at her. Nami didn't let it disturb her, and she was sure that it wasn't a personal thing. She put the plate on the table by the door and then closed the door, though a second later she regretted doing it. The reason was simple and stupid. She couldn't find the light switch because it was too dark. When she did finally find it she sighed and hoped that Zoro hadn't seen how clumsy she really was.

"You aren't in a talk mood? " Nami forced a smile again and tried to improve the atmosphere. Of course, it didn't work as well as she had hoped. Her nervous smile actually had a negative influence. Zoro could feel that she was nervous and he didn't like it at all.

Nami stood by the door with a horrible feeling growing inside her. She regretted that she hadn't drawn out a plan for what she would do here. She had no idea what to do or what to say. However, she was already here and she couldn't just give up.

"Even if I were to say I will cancel all your debts?" Nami joked. She now had enough courage, and she even sat beside him. Zoro didn't react, although Nami really wanted him to say something. Was her joke that bad or was it something else?

The smile on Nami's lips disappeared when she saw that Zoro hadn't even blinked and he acted like she didn't exist. He only stared at nothing. _A stupid joke, _thought Nami. Nami had an unpleasant feeling and a bad suspicion. She tried to think of something else to say.

"I know it is hard." Nami looked the ground. It was easier if she at least didn't have to see his empty look. "It isn't sure yet, you know. Chopper said that he doesn't know if he can repair the nerves. Maybe he can."

It was a huge shock when Chopper told them what was wrong with Zoro. A small arrow had ruined everything. That small arrow had bore trough his wrist, destroying the wrist's bone and some nerves in his hand. Of course, the veins were damaged too. Zoro lost a lot of blood, though luckily Chopper was able to stop the bleeding. The bone would heal, but the nerves…

Chopper didn't know if Zoro would be able to move his hand. The nerves were destroyed and if they couldn't find a solution he wouldn't be able to move his hand for the rest of his life. Chopper knew that they wouldn't heal by themselves, but he didn't know how to fix them. He didn't know it yet, but he had found something that could help. It wasn't known how much it could help or if it could help at all.

If the nerves wouldn't heal his hand would be useless. He couldn't move it, grab something or feel with it. How could a swordsman live with one hand?

"It is hard, I imagine. I wouldn't know what I would do without my hand too. I need my hands to fulfill my dream. How can I map the world when I can't draw maps and…"

Nami stopped when she felt Zoro watching her. She looked up and saw that she really did have his attention, but before when she wanted his attention, now she regretted it. Zoro looked at her irritated. Nami could see the anger in his eyes. Now she felt even more fear than before. She swallowed and waited for his reaction, but she hadn't expected such a reaction.

"Zoro…" Nami tried to calm him down. She didn't get why he was looking at her like that. For a second it seemed that he was blaming her. Nami didn't really understand him thinking that they were at fault for his hand being useless. _How could he think so? We aren't fault, are we?!_

"You can't know how hard it is!" yelled Zoro at her.

Nami shifted herself away from Zoro. She was so scared. She was ready for a difficult reaction but not so extreme. She thought that he was going to kill her and was ready to run away. Zoro didn't do it, luckily. He only gave her a death glare.

Zoro calmed himself down completely and again began to stare off into nothingness. Maybe his own reaction had scared himself too. He didn't want to scare her too much, but he couldn't control himself when he heard Nami comparing his situation to hers. For him, her dream seemed so meaningless at the moment.

He had never thought that the dreams of the others were meaningless. In his eyes every dream deserved respect. However, now all he could see was his own destroyed dream. He didn't care anymore about what the others wanted to achieve. He didn't even notice how selfish he was being at the moment.

Nami felt how fast her pulse raced, although Zoro was calm again. He had spoken! After three days of silence, he had spoken again. Nami couldn't really be happy though, because he had yelled out of anger and that wasn't what Nami had wanted to achieve. It wasn't good at all that he yelled or was it? Nami wanted to go away. She felt that it was enough for her and for him. She remembered that she had to do one thing before leaving.

Nami tried as calmly as possible to stand up. She walked over to the door, took the soup plate from the table and returned to sit back down next to Zoro. Her hands didn't even shake! Nami could feel that the plate was cold. The soup was definitely too cold to eat now. Nami swore at herself for having forgotten about the soup. She wanted so badly to do something good, but still it didn't end up that way. She really hoped that it wouldn't disturb him. After all, he hadn't eaten for 3 days so maybe he had such a hunger that he wouldn't notice it.

Nami sat beside Zoro, the plate in her lap. She realized that she had no idea how to force him to eat. She couldn't just put the spoon in his mouth. Nami knew that Zoro wouldn't eat by himself, but feed him? It would be much too childish. His breakfast had come back without being touched though...so, she decided to feed him. At least, that was her plan at the beginning.

"You have to eat." Nami raised a spoonful of soup and waited for a reaction. Maybe she wouldn't have to feed him. Perhaps he wanted to eat now.

Nami felt like she was his mother. The situation was so idiotic. She had to feed a famous swordsman like a child? It would definitely be embarrassing for Zoro as well. Nami thought it over more and found that it wasn't such a good idea to feed him.

Just before Nami was ready to take her hand away, Zoro raised his right arm knocked it her hand away forcefully. Zoro's hit was so strong that the spoon flew out of her hand to impact against the wall. The force of it was enough to knock Nami off the bed and onto the floor on her back, while the plate in her lap fell to the ground, shattering into pieces.

_What had just happened?!_ She tried to sit up and recover from it. She didn't know if the warm drops on her cheeks were tears or drops of the soup. Zoro's reaction crippled her. She hadn't thought that he could hit a woman. Oh, directly he hadn't hit her, more like pushed her away, but he hadn't calculated how strong he was and how weak Nami was.

Nami felt her eyes fill up with tears. Now the warm drops on her cheeks were definitely tears. Zoro's depression couldn't excuse his behavior. He had gone too far. Nami felt completely empty inside. How could he do it?! She felt anger and sadness in her. Why did she have the feeling that she was at fault for it? Whatever she had done wasn't an excuse for hitting her.

Nami began to gather the broken shards of the plate, because she didn't know what else to do. She couldn't just sit there and cry. She was in a state of shock; she couldn't think straight, so she was gathering the splinters of plate as she cried. Her eyes were full of tears and she couldn't see much. Carelessly she grabbed a shard and it cut into her finger. She pulled her hand away. The blood dripped onto the ground.

She rubbed her eyes and wiped the tears away. Then she saw that her finger was bleeding a lot. She swore. She didn't need this. _Why me?! _Nami groaned to herself. She wanted to stand up and search for a bandage but just then a bandage was rolled to her.

Nami looked up at Zoro to find him looking at her. He still wore a morose expression, but Nami saw a little change. Nami smiled at him. He wasn't totally bad after all. This was his apology. She was right; they could count on him still. Nami couldn't forget what he had done though. It had really hurt her and not only physically.

Zoro wasn't looking at her any more. All this time he wasn't thinking about Nami's feelings. Seeing her so weak made him think it over and realize that maybe he was being too selfish. She wanted to help, but she didn't know that he didn't want her help.

Nami tied her finger and gathered up the rest of the broken pieces. After she was done she almost ran from the room. She couldn't be there any more. It was too hard and scary for her. She left because she was scared that something worse could happen there. It was better to leave with the thought that there was something good left in Zoro. When the door was closed she began to cry, again.

She had changed nothing with her visit. She even thought that she had made things worse. His reactions, that stare—they were awful! She was beside herself and couldn't do anything but cry. Why couldn't she stop crying? Suddenly, she remembered what an idiotic plan this was and what she had done for the others.

Nami walked a few steps away from the door. She wanted to go to the kitchen, but stopped. She couldn't go there. She hid her face in her hands. She wanted to stop crying, but she couldn't. She felt a warm arm circle her shoulders. It was Luffy who hugged her. It made her cry harder.

"I can't do this anymore!" Nami yelled it out. It was like a balm for her soul.

"Calm down," said Luffy softly. He knew that this was hard for everyone, but it couldn't last for any longer. His nakamas shouldn't suffer!

"You have to talk with him. It has to change!" Nami released herself from Luffy's arms. She wiped her tears and walked away. She wanted to be with him so badly, but she didn't want to show him how weak she was in her current state. She stopped.

"He spoke." Nami turned to Luffy. Her eyes were red from crying but she smiled now and there were no more tears. "He spoke," she repeated and then walked away.

Luffy looked at the door to Chopper's room. Zoro had to have heard it and it should have influenced him. He couldn't be so heartless as to let Nami suffer so. Luffy knew that he was the captain and it was his responsibility to end this. The question was, how was he supposed to do it?!

* * *

I hope you like it;) Sorry that I tortured Nami so much T.T

OMG I got 10 reviews for the first chapter 0.o I am in the seventh heaven( soooo happy :DD)

Thank you very much ( I go and enjoy the snow now:D)


	3. Chapter 3

Omg…I have forgotten two times to thank my beta MaraSeti (I forgot things because of the age XD)

Read and enjoy :)

* * *

**3. The commitment of the captain **

Luffy put his hand on the handle, but then hesitated to open the door. He found that he couldn't open the door. It wasn't because of fear, it couldn't be. Fear was an unknown feeling to him. He was often too reckless. Right now there was none of his normal recklessness. Why should he be afraid? It was just the old Zoro, wasn't it? Zoro was still one of his nakama and he trusted all of them. Still, for some reason he hesitated.

He felt that it was his responsibility to put things right. He was the captain and he could clearly feel the pressure on his shoulders. How should he get Zoro to talk? He didn't have any ideas of how to do it or even what to talk about with him. Thinking wasn't Luffy's strongest ability and even he knew that. Waiting here in front of the door wasn't helping him so he decided to go in.

After closing the door, Luffy walked over and stopped in front of Zoro. Zoro turned his head away and stared at something else. Luffy didn't let it disturb him. Zoro would listen to him- he wasn't deaf so he had no other choice. Of course, it was hard for Luffy to see his nakama in this situation. After Water 7 and Thriller Bark he swore that he would to anything so that his nakamas wouldn't have to suffer ever again. Still he failed.

"Zoro, stop this behavior. This is your captain's order."

Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to begin his talk with an order, but it was the first and the only thought that Luffy had. Zoro had to follow his orders. He had always done it before, even when he had given him an idiotic task to do. Zoro would fulfill them anyways. This time Zoro didn't react to what Luffy said. Bad luck for Zoro- Luffy wasn't going to give up.

"I know that you feel that you are useless. It isn't so! You are our nakama."

Zoro turned to Luffy and gave him the exact look that he had given to Nami. Anger burned in his eyes. The empty look which had been there before was totally gone. Luffy was wondering why Zoro got angry at the word nakama but not by his orders before.

"I am leaving," was all he said and turned his head away again. Zoro wanted to be alone and if he had to leave to get it, he would do so.

Luffy didn't react to that statement at all. It was impossible for him to react. He wasn't sure at first if Zoro meant it seriously or not. Could Zoro think straight at all at the moment? The stare had told Luffy that he meant it though. Here he was again, having to listen to the idiotic story that one of his nakamas wanted to leave. It wasn't too long ago that two of his nakamas had wanted to leave. No, he couldn't let it happen again! He couldn't let him go! He had a hard time, this Luffy understood. Why though, did everyone want to believe that it was easier to be alone than as part of the crew?!

Zoro waited for Luffy to yell or convince him to stay. He wouldn't have listen to him, but it was weird that Luffy didn't even try. Zoro watched Luffy walking around the room looking for something. Was he really beginning to look for Zoro's stuff? Was he really so useless that Luffy wanted to get rid of him as soon as possible?

Luffy knew that it was impossible to convince Zoro to stay. He noticed it by himself. However, he didn't plan on giving him up. He refused to just let him go. Zoro didn't know what he was talking about at the moment. He would think it over later. At least Luffy thought so.

Luffy was actually looking for a cloth so he could clear away the soup. He didn't know why the soup was on the ground, but it wasn't important anyway. He finally found something and he kneeled down in front of Zoro and began to scrub.

Zoro eyes grew big when he saw it. Then he scowled-he didn't like it at all. Luffy's behavior was strange to him. Luffy was kneeling before him, and though he was kneeling down to clean up, Zoro was thinking that Luffy was keeling because he was asking Zoro to stay. If Luffy thought that it would succeed, he was wrong.

"You are not useless," stated Luffy, as he continued cleaning. He didn't raise his eyes from the cloth. "You are hurt, so you can't fight, but fighting isn't the only thing you bring to this crew. You are still my second-in-command. Everyone respects you, as much as they do me. You never lose your nerve in difficult situations. You have helped me to be a better captain. How can we go on without you? Don't you understand that you give hope and courage to the others?"

Luffy looked up to Zoro, to see that he had closed his eyes. No reactions! Still, he wasn't staring off at nothing, so he was listening to him. Furthermore, he had spoken a little. It was an improvement. At least Luffy believed it. It seemed to Luffy that Zoro had fallen asleep, but Luffy was too disappointed; Zoro needed rest.

"You should know that when you break, the whole crew will break," said Luffy. He saw Zoro scowl; he was listening.

* * *

Nami was almost by the kitchen. She didn't want to go in there. Nami wanted so badly go and hide away somewhere, but she had to go to the kitchen. Nami knew that Sanji was waiting for her, and if she didn't return he would definitely begin to search for her. At least she had an excuse for how she looked. She wasn't going to tell the truth.

She stood outside the door, giving herself some time to clean up a little. One hand was holding the splitters and with her free hand she was wiping off the tear stains. She knew that she couldn't really hide that she had been crying. Still, she hoped that nobody would notice. She had cried before and the others had seen it. Nami tried to pull herself together. A little smiled appeared on her lips and she opened the door.

"Nami-san, what has happened to you?!"

Nami was barely in the kitchen before Sanji noticed her. Of course he would notice that she looked terrible. Why did he have to think that something had happened though? Nami felt like swearing. She couldn't tell the truth—no, she couldn't scare them. She really hoped that Luffy would achieve something with Zoro. Maybe he wouldn't treat the others so cruelly. That would be the best for all.

"I fell. I am so clumsy." Nami laughed nervously. "I fell when I was walking down the stairs and I dropped the plate," Nami lied.

Nami saw that Sanji believed her. He ran to her and took the splitters out of her hand. Nami sighed in relief, he really believed her. Nami wasn't clumsy compared to the others, and Sanji definitely knew it, because he was always observing her and knew her best. Which was why Nami was really scared that Sanji wouldn't believe her.

"Is everything alright?!" asked Sanji, his voice shaking. He noticed that Nami's finger was tied in a bandage. Sanji had feared that something like this could happen. Did Zoro really hurt her?

"I told you that I am clumsy. When I was gathering the splitters, one cut into my finger." Nami smiled. Her heart was trembling. She really wished that Sanji would believe it, too. "I am sorry. I couldn't give the soup to Zoro. When I asked him if he wanted something to eat, he didn't answer. I think that he isn't ready to eat anything yet."

Nami felt so terrible that she had to lie. She knew that it was the right decision and she tried to convince herself of it too. Nami tried to behave as normal as she could, because Sanji was looking at her oddly, but at least he still seemed to believe her. Maybe he was playing that he believed. At least he made Nami's situation better. Nami wasn't completely sure, but she was thought that the others believed her, because they started to ask about Zoro.

"Is he feeling better?" inquired Robin.

Nami bit her lip. It seemed like Robin wanted to save her from the others' questions. Robin was doing it, because she knew what had happened before.

"He spoke, a little, but still it was something. He said that I don't understand him. That was it." Of course, Nami didn't mention that he been yelling at her, not conversing.

"At least he said something," said Sanji and threw the splitters away.

Nami nodded. She knew that she had given them a little hope and that was what was most important. She wanted to believe that it was an achievement, too. Actually, it was a big chance. The last 3 days he had been like the living dead—A frozen stare, with no movement or speech.

"I will go now and take a shower." Nami smiled again. She was so nervous that she didn't notice that her smiling was the most suspicious.

Nami walked out and felt Sanji's worrying glance following her. When the door was closed behind her, the smile on her lips disappeared. She didn't have to pretend anymore. Nami sighed and was a little happy that she managed to pull it off.

Nami walked to the bathroom. She threw her clothes somewhere on the ground, not caring too much about them. When she finally felt the warm water on her skin she started to feel that everything was alright. The feeling only lasted for a few seconds. She might have cried if she had some tears left. No, she wouldn't cry any more. The hope had taken away the tears.

* * *

Luffy stood up and walked over to the sink in Chopper's room, to wash the soiled cloth clean. Zoro remained sitting, eyed closed. Luffy knew how stubborn Zoro could be. His pretending that he slept wouldn't help him though. Luffy wasn't ready to go yet.

"You have to understand that you aren't on the ship only because you are an excellent swordsman." Luffy tried one last time. "Of course, when I heard first heard about your strength when we met I wanted you for my crew. Things aren't like that anymore. We are friends. We aren't a common pirate crew who abandons a useless member."

Zoro did indeed open his eyes, but he looked at Luffy with an expression of _Go and leave me alone. _

"Do you remember when I saved you from the Marine base? You thought that I was crazy! Still you came along with me because I promised that you would be able to fulfil your dream. Are you giving that up now? You said that you would kill me of I got in the way of your dream. Now, you are harming your dream yourself."

Zoro had to admit that he was right. He had said those words at the start of their adventure. His dream was so important that he would have killed people for it. He wasn't sabotaging his dream, his situation was at fault. Zoro was sure about it.

"You have to understand that everything isn't over. This is your inner fight. We can't help you."

These were wise words from Luffy. Zoro pondered over them. He knew that their captain wasn't a complete idiot, but nor was he the brightest either. In the past, Luffy's words had influenced him. Even when what he said seemed stupid, it always had a point. He knew that Luffy was right, but Zoro didn't see why he should follow his advice anymore.

"I suggest you think it over before you make a mistake. Think about what you did to Nami." Luffy stopped. He wasn't stupid. He knew that something had happened between them. "You know what? I will forgive you though. You know why? You are my nakama. Do you really want to ruin everything? Think carefully about it."

Luffy knew that he couldn't achieve anything more today. Zoro just wasn't ready for more. He just walked to the door and opened it.

"With friendship, it doesn't matter how strong you are," added Luffy and then walked away, closing the door after him.

* * *

Robin had fled from the kitchen. She made her excuses and ran away. Robin wanted to be alone with her thoughts. She had so much to think about. She was able to think when the others were around, but she wasn't sure if she could uphold her facade.

Robin felt that she was guilty. If she had been more attentive maybe she would have noticed that there was other life on that island. Then they wouldn't have been attacked like that and Zoro wouldn't be injured. The life on Sunny would be normal and she would be happy. Ironic, for not even a week ago she had been wishing that something would change.

Using her devil powers, she knew what Nami had gone through when she had gone to visit Zoro. If she hadn't seen and heard it for herself, she wouldn't have believed that Zoro had changed so much. Robin admired Nami for being able to play it off that everything was alright. She also thought that it was for the best not to tell the others the truth.

Yes, Robin wanted changes, but not changes like this. She now wished for something else. She was used life not granting her wishes though, but she didn't give up the hope that he would change.

Tomorrow was Sanji and Franky's turn to go visit Zoro. The day after that would be Usopp and Brook's turn, and then it would be her turn. Chopper wasn't going to visit him, because he had spent enough time with Zoro. Robin couldn't wait until it was her turn.

Maybe it had been a bad idea for her to let Nami go first. Chopper had told Robin that Zoro was asking for her. Chopper had thought that Zoro was rambling, but Robin knew why he wanted her there. Robin hadn't gone there immediately because Zoro was no longer the same man.

Robin shivered. She wasn't sure if she shivered because of the thought or the wind. Although it was windy, the ocean was peaceful like it didn't want to make any more problems either.

* * *

11 reviews 0.o I am speechless, but happy:D Never thought that it would have so much reviews, awesome:D

The snow melt -.- now I don't want to go outside anymore, it is went and muddy, pah!


	4. Chapter 4

Omg I haven't updated for so long?! So sorry (embarrassed me) Life was too busy and the holidays aren't helping either-.- And my beta had a lot of going on, too. I hope you aren't so angry, again sorry ^^'

* * *

**4. Three men and one problem**

It was morning on Sunny. Sanji was standing in the kitchen making the food as usual. Cooking was probably the most normal thing that had remained on the ship. It was completely normal for Sanji to be the first awake. He enjoyed the time when the others were still sleeping, because it was the quietest time during the day. Of course, he enjoyed cooking and when the others did wake up the food was always ready. He loved cooking and he had never viewed it as hard work. The last days though had him feeling that cooking was a difficult task.

He was tired of it. He didn't want to cook anymore; it disgusted him. He went from loving to hating, within the span of one week. Sanji hated cooking at the moment, although he normally loved cooking as much as women. Would this feeling remain for ever?! What would happen if it did remain and he wouldn't enjoy cooking anymore? Luckily Sanji didn't have time to think too much about it. He would have gone crazy if he thought about it too much. The thought that he couldn't be a cook made him shiver.

The disgusting feelings came from the fact that when Sanji was cooking he had to see his hands. Unavoidably his thoughts went to _that_. It was why he couldn't concentrate. Zoro's chances to fulfill his dream were ruined, while Sanji's were not. Was it luck or fate? It was pure luck that the arrow hit Zoro and not Sanji. If he hadn't gone for Nami's jacket he would be the one in Chopper's room, not Zoro. How could he enjoy the work done by his hands when Zoro couldn't, maybe never again?

Sanji was sure that his meals didn't taste as half so good as before. He wasn't putting effort into it, bur no one was saying anything about it. Maybe they didn't dare or they really didn't notice. They had more important things to think about than the taste of the food. Furthermore, the only person who would have dared to tell Sanji that his food was awful hadn't been eating for days now.

Sanji finished cooking. The breakfast was ready. He was sure that the meal wasn't as good as he wanted. He was a little happy, because one meal preparation was over. Sanji tried to forget the thought that maybe he wouldn't enjoy cooking again. It would have weakened him too much. The swordsman was fault for it! _Maybe we wouldn't have it so hard if he would pull himself together. _

Sanji wasn't going to wait for the others. It was his turn today and that's why he decided to go now and with the breakfast. Sanji wanted to get rid of it as fast as possible. He laid the breakfast out on the table and hoped that it wouldn't cool down too much; luckily it wasn't too much time before the awakening of the others. Sanji took Zoro's food and walked to Chopper's room.

Sanji stopped at the doctor's door. It seemed like there was an invisible stop sign here, because like Nami and Luffy, Sanji stopped here too. He hesitated. Sanji and Zoro managed to fight with each other all the time. They were professionals at it. Insulting was easy and the ensuing fighting too. They never talked about serious things and both of them were fine with it that way. Although Sanji knew that showing feelings didn't mean weakness, it was still weird to talk about such things with a "rival". Now he didn't have any other choice.

Sanji opened the door and saw that Zoro was sitting on the ground. Of course, he didn't know that he had been sitting there for two days. Although he didn't know it, it wasn't so unusual for Zoro. Still, he imagined that he was sitting there in a heap of self-pity.

Sanji walked in and turned the lights on. He noticed that Zoro was up. _Interesting, had he slept at all? You can bet 1000 beri that he probably hasn't slept_. Sanji was sure about it, seeing the dark rings under Zoro's eyes. He looked awful! At the same time Sanji had to admit that he himself didn't look much better.

Sanji put the breakfast on the table and then sat down next to it. "Breakfast." Sanji emphasized the word so that Zoro would know what time it was, because Sanji wasn't sure if Zoro was aware how much time had passed.

Sanji didn't hope that Zoro would jump up and run for the food. He had counted on having to go back with the food. Sanji was here to talk with him, not to force Zoro to eat. Sanji looked again at his hands. Maybe he was the only one who could understand him. He knew how important the hands were.

"Have the others told you that we knew how hard it is for you?" Sanji said it with an ironical voice and tried to joke. He knew that Nami and Luffy had said it, and the others would certainly repeat it. Of course Zoro didn't laugh, not that Sanji had really expected him to.

"If I would have been hit by that arrow, I would be sitting here instead of you. I am a cook and I need my hands as much as you. I do not use my hands in my fighting, so important are they for me. I understand you."

It was like hell when Sanji had to cook. Every time he was reminded that he could be here in this dark room. If he had gone for Nami's jacket and had raised his hand accidentally…no, he didn't want to think about it. It was terrifying because he wouldn't know how he would have reacted. The depression would have been tremendous. He couldn't stop thinking about it: Would he behave as Zoro or even worse?

Sanji knew that it was horrible for Zoro, but he was worried that Zoro could do something regrettable. Sanji would probably have considered it too. Even when he denounced the people who committed suicide, he could understand them at the moment. Suicide wasn't the answer, but he understood why they thought that it was. Luckily Zoro hadn't tried such a stupid thing and Sanji hoped that he was smart enough not to do it.

"Still, it doesn't justify your treatment of Nami. You made her cry." Sanji couldn't just forget it. Nami wasn't the best actress and Sanji knew that something had happened here. It had to be Zoro's fault.

Sanji glanced at Zoro to see if there was any reaction. If Zoro hadn't reacted, Sanji would have just continued on questioning and blaming Zoro. He had a lot of questions why Nami's finger was injured. In the end he didn't need to do continue, because Zoro did react. Oh, he reacted alright! Zoro had his angry face on again.

"You don't have the right to command me!" Zoro said it in a disdainful voice and stared at Sanji.

"Don't think that I will forgive it just because you are injured!" Sanji felt that they were near a fight again. He couldn't hold it. He was too angry!

"You stupid moron! Don't you see that you are ruining everything?!" Sanji grabbed Zoro's shirt and lifted him up.

"Let me go! I don't want to be a member of this crew anymore!" Zoro shouted

"You selfish baka!" Sanji's hand was up, he wanted to hit.

"Just do it and end my suffering!"

Sanji let go off him. That baka! He made Sanji so angry. But Sanji didn't want it to do. Zoro shouldn't think that they could solve problems with a fight. But Sanji didn't want it to come to that. He didn't want Zoro thinking that they could solve problems with a fight.

Luckily Zoro wasn't in the mood to fight. He turned his head away and stared at something else. It seemed that it was too early to talk with Zoro about it. He wasn't listening and when he did he reacted with anger. No wonder it seemed that he hated all the people around him. Maybe the wounds on his soul were too fresh. Sanji felt it still wasn't okay for him to behave so!

"Maybe your hand will heal. We are not sure. Chopper didn't say that it is hopeless. Don't give up hope. When you behave like this, you end up alone. If or when you recover, what are you going to do then when you are alone?"

Sanji was right. Zoro saw only blackness at the moment. It would be stupid to think that there wasn't any future. Even if his condition stayed the same, Zoro just couldn't imagine that he doesn't have a future. He wouldn't think that they would leave him, would he?

Sanji stopped smoking and stood up. He was ready and wanted to go. He had no mood to sit here and watch the depressed Zoro. It wouldn't change any thing. Furthermore, he hadn't believed that his visit would change anything. Sanji even thought that his being here could make the situation worse. The whole Grand Line would freeze before Zoro would accept Sanji. Still Sanji didn't give up the hope.

"We haven't given up you. Don't give up yourself either." Sanji paused by the door to say it and then left, closing the door silently behind him.

Sanji leaned on the door. He had said all he could to help Zoro. The worse thing was that he knew that if someone had told him the same things he wouldn't have believe it either. Sanji straightened his necktie and tried to get away from his dark thoughts, but he couldn't.

He didn't want to admit, but he couldn't stand to see Zoro in such a situation. How could he break so? He was the most stable of the crew. Sanji remembered the island. He wanted so badly to go there back and have revenge. It wouldn't have helped Zoro, but it would have helped him. At least he hoped so.

Sanji wiped his tears away, before they could leave his eyes. This was unfair! Didn't they deserve a happy time? They just had gone through a major ordeal and were now faced with one again. Sanji was angry and desperate. Why couldn't they have some peace?! This question remind in the air.

_You just can't show weakness, _Sanji repeated it to himself. _The others don't have to see it. They need your strength. _Sanji understood now why Nami was hiding the truth about her visit. At the same time, it seemed unfair not to tell the others. Luckily they weren't thinking that the visit would be a walk in a park. Nami had chosen her way though and Sanji just could not help her.

Sanji sighed. Only one thought held him up and that was the hope; they had managed to get through everything thus far, why not this time too? Sanji remembered the time when he found Zoro after the fight with Kuma. He didn't know what exactly had happened there, and could only guess. Certainly Zoro had rescued them though, so they had to help him as he had helped them.

* * *

It was afternoon and almost everyone was in the kitchen. Brook and Usopp weren't, having disappeared somewhere. Sanji thought that it was the right time to begin preparing dinner. As the cooking was like a hell it took more time than usual. He had to begin now so he would have everything ready for the right time. The others were just sitting in the kitchen and Franky was very nervous.

"Sanji-kun, where were you this morning?" Nami stood next to Sanji, who didn't turn his attention to Nami when she spoke, and that was a bad sign

"I was with Zoro," said Sanji hastily.

Nami tried to look in Sanji's eyes, but he didn't let her. He didn't want Nami to see his glance, because this would have betrayed him.

"How was it?" asked Nami carefully.

"He wasn't talkative." Sanji smiled and tried to act like it would be alright. Sanji turned away from Nami and acted busy.

Nami looked behind her and saw that Franky was listening to them, especially to what Sanji was saying. Nami understood that it wasn't the best time for questioning. She would scare him too much. Nami was sure that her plan could only succeed if everyone would give 100 %.

"There was some success if he said something," responded Nami with a weak smile. Sanji nodded to her.

She looked back to Franky and saw him sigh. Nami hoped that Zoro wouldn't be so cruel with him. Franky was the oldest of them but one of the most emotional and that could be a problem.

* * *

It was already evening and it was Franky's turn. Franky wasn't scared of Zoro, because he knew that Zoro wasn't dangerous. He just didn't know what to do. He hadn't spent as much time on board. He was a nakama, but he didn't know the whole story about the crew and what they had gone through together.

Franky felt that he was a nakama, but still there were moments when he felt like he was a stranger on the ship, especially when the others remembered fights in their past. He and Brook could just sit and listen. Luckily there weren't so many of them, but he knew that such moments will never go away.

However, he did feel like he had a new family. He had time to get know them and he knew that Zoro wasn't very talkative, which made the situation even worse. There was only one fact to talk about. He understood him, because he needed hands as much as Zoro.

Franky stood by the door. He had the plate with dinner in his hands. Sanji knew that Franky would come back with the food. It was wasteful to bring Zoro meals. He hated food wasting, but Nami asked for it and he just couldn't deny Nami.

Franky didn't hesitate too much. He opened the door and stepped in with a bright smile. He didn't let it disturb him seeing Zoro sitting on the ground and staring at something. Nami had told him that he was in the habit of doing it. So Franky just put the food on the table and stood next to it.

"Do you want to eat? You haven't eaten for 4 days. It isn't helping to heal, you know."

Zoro stared at the food, then to Franky, scowled and turned his head away. Food was the last thing he was thinking about.

"Then we waste the food again as the cook said."

Franky took a chair and sat. He looked at Zoro, who didn't care that Franky was in the room. For Franky, Zoro reminded himself. He remembered clearly how he felt himself when the train hit him.

"Believe me. I know what you are going through at the moment. When I couldn't stop the train and it almost killed me I wanted to give up. I was almost dead and didn't see why I should fight against it. Then I thought about Tom and I knew that I just couldn't give up. He had protected me. His efforts shouldn't be in vain."

Franky looked again at Zoro to see if he was listening to him. It was hard for Franky to remember it, but Zoro didn't seem the care about it.

"I am a shipwright and I know how important the hands are. They saved my life once. Without my hands I wouldn't have been able to build myself up again. I am a good example that life can go on even after a hard time. I was near death! You have to wait. You can't give up."

Franky forced himself to smile. He hoped that his story could inspire Zoro somehow. Franky had managed to come out from the darkness. It seemed that Zoro understood that Franky's smile was only plastered on and he hated fake things. He looked at Franky angrily. Franky froze because of the fear.

"I am not you!" said Zoro.

Franky blinked. Why did he say that? Was he thinking that he isn't as strong as Franky? No, that couldn't be the reason. Franky admired Zoro for his strength. He knew that Zoro was really strong and couldn't believe that Zoro was thinking that he couldn't handle it.

"Why shouldn't you handle it? You are stronger than me!" Franky waited for Zoro's reaction. He didn't even care if Zoro yelled, at least it would be something. Okay, he wouldn't have liked it, but Zoro would have turned his attention to him, not like how it was at the moment. Zoro was acting like Franky wasn't there. Franky sighed and gave up.

Franky was disappointed. He wanted to achieve more, but Zoro was showing him the cold shoulder. Franky hoped that Zoro was tired and bored of it. Maybe he wanted just peace. Franky didn't know why Zoro was acting like this, but it didn't matter anymore; the swordsman wasn't listening and there were no use in being there anymore.

Franky had to admit that it wasn't as bad here as he had thought. He thought that Zoro would be worse, even violent. He had been sure of it, because the others were acting strangely after their visits, especially Nami. Maybe they just didn't like to see Zoro like this. Franky didn't like it much either.

Franky took the plate and stood up. He was sure that Zoro didn't want his pity and he tried to hide it. Franky sighed again and left the room. One question troubled him: Could time heal all wounds?

* * *

It was night. It was completely quiet on-board. Robin was standing by Chopper's room. Her hand was on the handle. She wanted to go in, although it wasn't her turn. Robin wanted go there because she needed to speak with him. She hesitated. Would her presence have a positive affect? She thought about the day when it happened. There were so many questions about it, but no answers. Could Zoro give her the answers?

Robin wanted to be sure if Zoro wasn't sleeping. She used her devil powers to hear if he was asleep or not. She could definitely know that he wasn't sleeping because she heard that he was…crying?! Robin re-thought her visit and walked away from the room. She almost ran away. She didn't want to hear it.

Robin needed time alone. She went up to the deck and sat next to the wheel. Another lonely and sleepless night; Robin couldn't believe that it had gone so far. She tried not to think about the fact that it was possible for her visit to Zoro the day after tomorrow would be the same as the others. It was hard not to think about it, because she had her own feelings of compunction.

Suddenly Robin heard someone open the door of the kitchen. It was strange for someone to be up. She had thought that the others were sleeping, because it was her turn to keep watch. She looked curiously to the door. When she saw who it was she got a shock; it was Zoro!

"Kenshi-san?!" Robin stood up and looked back to the railing. He wasn't there anymore there.

Was it really Zoro or did she imagine him? If it had been someone else, why didn't they answer Robin? Robin didn't want to believe that she had imagined him. The shape was like Zoro. Why did Zoro leave and what had he wanted to do here alone? He wasn't thinking of doing _that_, was he?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, I try to write faster now!  
Thank you for the many previews reviews! A love them all!:D


	5. Chapter 5

Happy Valentine's Day! This chapter is a gift to all of you :D I Hope you like it. The chapter goes to Sarah Metty, my beta. (this is my gift to you:) )

* * *

**5. Music doesn't help, neither do fairy tales**

It was the fifth day after the accident. A lot of things had changed during that time, but the changes that had taken place had not seemed to touch Zoro. Things seemed rough, but the others had grown used to the situation. Life had to go on, even with the stress added to it. It wasn't easy, but there were no other choices.

They tried to get back to normal, but they couldn't go back to having the normal life they had known before. Things were different. For one, it was a lot more quiet on the ship. The price for this quiet was that the joy had disappeared. No parties, no laughing--only a depressing silence.

Brook was on his way to see Zoro. It was his turn to go and with breakfast over he wanted to go now. Brook didn't like the idea. Of course, it wasn't that he was scared of Zoro. He didn't think about it like that, although he was a bit of a coward. He didn't like it because he knew that it wouldn't be a pleasant visit. Zoro's room was definitely full of sadness and desperation and Brook didn't like those kind of feelings.

Brook laughed, joked and played his violin to cheer himself up, because sadness was the last thing that Brook wanted to feel. He had experienced it too much in his life. It had been a horrible time when he lost his crew and had to stay on the ship alone. He had almost gone crazy! The only thing that had given him strength to live it through--Laboom. Brook had to see him again and keep his promise. The singing and joking around helped him to get through the time when he was alone. He understood that life was much better when you smiled and he wanted to show it to Zoro.

Brook decided to go now because he didn't have anything else to do. He didn't dare play violin and joking was out of the question as well. Furthermore, the others hadn't even noticed when he left. Sanji didn't give him food for Zoro, either, wasting he had said.

Before he entered the room, he stopped outside the door. He followed unspoken rule, pausing at the invisible stop sign outside Zoro's room. Brook rearranged his tie and his hair. He held his walking-stick in one hand and violin in the other. He changed his plan, now deciding to play for Zoro, because music was always a solution for him. It wasn't hard for him to cheer himself up. He was determined to open the door without letting anything fall.

"Yo-ho-ho. What a wonderful morning!"

Brook walked in and smiled. Someone didn't think that it was a wonderful morning. Zoro looked over at him disdainfully, because Brook seemed to be too cheerful for the situation. Brook stood still and put his hand to his heart, or to the place where it should have been.

"If stares could kill, I would be dead now! Yo-ho-ho! I am already a skeleton and dead! Skeleton joke!" Brook laughed loud, but when he saw Zoro's face, he stopped. He walked quietly to the chair, sat down and huddled up. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to come here so happily.

Brook wasn't a person who gave up easily. He had to find a way to improve Zoro's mood. The question was: how?! It was a difficult task to make him laugh. He had a secret weapon in his pocket though. He wanted to use it when nothing else would work. Actually, he had only his two plans: the violin and the secret weapon.

For now Brook would play for Zoro a song. He had written it earlier and he wanted to give Zoro self-confidence from its power. Nami said that Zoro needed that the most.

Without warring he took his violin and began to play. Zoro was staring at him; he wanted peace and although Brook's playing was beautiful, he didn't want to listen to it at the moment. Luckily Brook didn't notice it. Otherwise he would have stopped.

_Our dear Swordsman_

_He is hurt now_

_We are sad_

_But we know _

_He is strong_

_We know_

_Nothing can break him_

_We know_

_He needs our support_

_We know_

_Someday it would be over_

_We know_

_He is our nakama_

_He knows_

_We need him_

_He knows _

_He is still useful_

_He knows_

_Put a smile on_

_And you will see_

_Everything is alright_

_You will see _

_You still are you_

Brook stopped. Although the song was supposed to make Zoro smile again, Brook almost began to cry. He was pleased with his song, but when he looked over at Zoro, he noticed that Zoro's stare hadn't changed. In fact, he was looking at him even more angrily. Brook put his violin near him on the ground. It seemed that it was too early for a smile. Brook did notice Zoro calming down as soon as he had put his violin away.

Now was the right time for his secret weapon. The violin hadn't improved anything. Maybe plan B would do it. Brook had taken the thing secretly from the kitchen. He took the beer bottle from his pocket and rolled it to Zoro, before retrieving the bottle he had for himself too.

Brook knew how much Zoro loved alcohol and it was hard for him to say no to it. Brook had noticed that Zoro never said no to beer. He hoped it wasn't time for that to change. Brook observed Zoro's reaction tensely. It seemed that Zoro had calmed down even more. Then the wonder took place. He took the bottle! After that Brook began to cry.

Zoro took the bottle with his right hand. He took the bottle because for the first time over the past five days, he was thinking about the feelings of the others. He knew that Brook wanted only good for him and he just couldn't say no to him. Furthermore, it was beer…

Then he discovered that he couldn't open the bottle. He couldn't unscrew the cap. Seconds passed by and he remained staring at the bottle. _He was still useful. He knows. _Zoro thought about the words. He wasn't feeling useful at the moment. He couldn't even open a simple bottle. He felt himself getting angry again.

Zoro just wanted to give up, but then realized that he could open it a different way. He put the bottle between his legs to hold it in place. With his right hand free he could now open the bottle. Luckily he was skillful with his right hand too. After such a long time Zoro felt the rewarding taste of the beer. For a second he forgot everything.

Brook cried like a baby. Zoro hadn't given up. He had found a way how to handle simple, everyday things. Really, nothing could break him! It was a huge success in Brook's mind. He was so happy, but he couldn't stop crying. He had helped Zoro so much. Brook was useful! He couldn't believe it.

Suddenly Zoro threw the bottle against the wall. Brook was so scared that he jumped up and even stopped crying. He looked at Zoro and wanted to know why he was so angry. How could he get so angry so fast?! Brook was worried, but Zoro seemed to have calmed down fast and had turned his head away. Brook had no idea what he had to do and that's why he decided to go away. He had used his two plans, but nothing had changed. It was better to leave now and not upset Zoro more.

After Brook had shut the door, he paused for a moment. He couldn't explain why Zoro was acting like he was. Hadn't Zoro liked the fact that Brook was crying or did he notice now that he couldn't do the usual things as easily as before. Brook sighed and walked away. Maybe it was wrong for him to have left so suddenly. He had been too scared to think correctly.

Brook was sad. He had wanted to make Zoro laugh, but he couldn't do it. Furthermore, his mood was ruined now too.

* * *

It was afternoon and life continued on. Franky was busy building something to get his thoughts on something else. Chopper was mixing medicines in Robin's room, because he didn't dare to go to his room. In the crow's nest Brook was keeping watch, while Usopp was hustling on something and Luffy had disappeared somewhere. He might have been in the mens' room sleeping, because he had been doing it often the last few days.

Nami tried to draw maps, but it wasn't as easy as before. The maps that she had managed to draw were useless. She was drawing as well as before, but the tears that fell on the map ruined them. Nami didn't understand why she was crying; it wasn't that she was even that sad anymore. Sometimes the tears just came and she couldn't control them.

Sanji was in the kitchen, preparing food. It still didn't taste as good as before but there was a little improvement. He started to enjoy cooking again, but still had to force himself to work most times. He hoped that even that would change over time too.

Robin was standing by the railing. She had a book in her hands and she tried to read it, but she wasn't getting anywhere. Every time she began to read the words disappeared. She just couldn't concentrate. Robin needed to come up with a plan for tomorrow and she could only focus on that.

Life was almost normal. At least, at first glance you could say that. In reality, they were doing their best to act like life was the same. Still, the effort just wasn't enough.

* * *

Usopp was standing by Chopper's room. He repeated the story that he was planning to tell. Yes, his plan was to tell a story to Zoro. Of course the story was one of his fictitious ones. Usopp was good at making things up and he didn't know what else he could do. He didn't have anything else to talk about with Zoro. Usopp admired Zoro's strength but it wasn't much for conversation.

Usopp didn't like the idea of visiting Zoro. He had thought before that it was a good idea. But now when he had to go he discovered that it wasn't a good idea at all. Already the first step to the room was horrible. Furthermore Usopp was a little scared of Zoro.

Usopp remembered clearly Ennies Lobby. Usopp understood what Zoro had actually wanted to say with his speech about respect. It had still been hard to hear that a nakama didn't want you back on the crew. Usopp understood why Zoro said it, but still it showed how stubborn and self-confident Zoro was. When Zoro decided something, he wouldn't stop before he got what he wanted. Usopp was scared that Zoro had maybe decided that he really wanted to be alone. How could Usopp change his stubborn mind?

Usopp knew that waiting wouldn't change anything and that's why he entered the room. He tried to walk straight, but his legs were shaking and he found it really difficult to walk. Step by step he moved to the chair and sat down. Luckily for him Zoro was looking at him disinterestedly, not angrily. Usopp was able to avoid a heart attack.

Zoro was disinterested because he knew how much Usopp was scared of him. A wrong word and Usopp would run away. It was usually a good tactic to force Usopp away when Zoro was annoyed of too much Usopp.

"The brave captain Usopp came here to look at how you are." Usopp's voice didn't sound very brave.

Zoro sighed and that was his only reaction. Usopp pulled himself together and was ready to tell his story.

Usopp had thought about asking Zoro how he was. Then he started to over-think it. He was sure that Zoro would yell at him or even attack. Usopp didn't like the idea of either of those things. Instead, he decided to sit there and spend a little time with Zoro, telling his story. Zoro definitely needed some entertainment.

"I am going to tell you a story about a strong swordsman. When I, the great Captain Usopp met him, he had only one hand. He was still one of the strongest swordsmen in his region. He was even as brave as me! He told me the story how he became famous."

_I was a good swordsman in my two-sword style. I wasn't always famous, not until a terrible accident happened to me. I had saved a fairy from a monster and paid a high price. I lost my right arm. __I was near to suicide. __How could I fight now?! Then, an angel told me that I still had one hand to fight with. She was right. I hadn't noticed it because I was too sad. When I tried to fight with one hand, I found I was almost as good as before. After training, I got to be as famous as I am now. _

"Of course, that man admired me, Captain Usopp and told me that he would train on to become as brave as I am. He was a wonderful man. It is so sad that you can't meet him anymore. He would definitely give you advice on how to handle this situation."

Usopp wanted to show Zoro that he could be a swordsman with only one hand. It was easier to say it in a story than directly. Furthermore, Usopp wasn't sure that he would have been able to say it directly to the swordsman. His idyllic story didn't have the positive influence on Zoro he hoped it would because Zoro no longer wore a look of disinterest.

"Life isn't a fairy tale," commented Zoro sadly.

"Miracles can happen in real life, too." Usopp laughed, but it couldn't save the atmosphere anymore.

Zoro was looking away to something else. He didn't want to get angrier because he wanted to follow Luffy's advice. Zoro knew that Usopp wasn't at fault and he had no reason to relieve his anger on Usopp. It was still really hard to hold back.

Usopp saw that Zoro turned sadder and not angrier anymore. Life wasn't a fairy tale. Zoro wished that the life could be a fairy tale, because fairy tales have always a happy end. He was ready to do anything to get his happy end.

Usopp never thought that he would see the swordsman he admired in such a situation. Zoro was utterly lost. His strength was gone and it made Usopp shiver.

"Not with everyone," said Zoro.

Zoro was completely bored with everyone's insistence on visiting him, but also disappointed in one particular thing. He was waiting for a certain person, but that person wasn't coming. The swordsman wasn't a patient man and didn't like that he had to wait for so long. He didn't understand why but he didn't completely give his hope up either.

Usopp fell silent. He would never get out of this situation with lies. Usopp knew that miracles didn't just happen every day, but could still hope that a miracle would happen. He didn't want to back out from his naïve thinking. He would leave. He didn't want see Zoro back out of his belief.

Usopp stood up and walked to the door. At the threshold he paused for a moment, looking over to Zoro. He wanted to say something, but noticed that Zoro had fallen asleep. At least, he hoped that Zoro was sleeping.

* * *

It was night but a light was on in the kitchen. Nami was there, although the others thought that she was sleeping. She didn't sleep, just as she hadn't slept for the last four nights. Tonight she was sitting at the table drinking cocoa. The cocoa calmed her down so that maybe she would sleep that night.

Too many thoughts that wouldn't allow Nami to rest. While the situation disturbed her, she was also thinking about how life would go on. What would happen if Zoro's hand didn't recover? Would he leave? He clearly didn't want their help, but he couldn't do much without it. What would it change for the crew if Zoro left? When Usopp and Robin had left, the crew had almost fallen apart. Worse if it was Zoro, who was always a support for the crew. Without him it wouldn't be the same.

If he recovered, would he be the same as before though? Zoro's behaviour had scared Nami. She wasn't sure if she could trust him again. If he had only yelled at her, she would have forgiven him for that, but hitting her? Perhaps Nami was still crying because she was afraid that she had lost a friend.

Nami looked up when she heard someone come into the kitchen. It was Luffy, who wasn't surprised to see Nami there because he had noticed before that she hadn't been sleeping at night.

"Nami, you should get some sleep," suggested Luffy, sitting down near her.

"I know. I just can't. Maybe we can't fix it."

"I will fix it. I am the captain." Luffy smiled. He had to be strong for the others.

Nami couldn't stop thinking about it. A tear fell into the cup of cocoa. Luffy said it so easily, but it wasn't easy at all!

"That is the last tear that I will see from you. Is that clear?"

Nami wiped her tears away. She smiled at Luffy. He always had a positive influence on her. She felt her mood improve. Nami believed in Luffy; furthermore, she knew that tomorrow was Robin's turn and she hoped that the historian would be able to change something, although…

* * *

Was that a faster update? I hope....sorry :D Thank you for all the reviewers:D


	6. Chapter 6

I am a bad girl, no cookie for me( good that I am on diet) Thanks to **Pirateking1** I could update at all.

* * *

**I have waited for you**

Again a morning began in the Grand Line. It was very quiet on the ship, most of the crew was still sleeping Only two people were awake. One of them was Sanji who was always up before the others. The last coupledays he got up even earlier because he didn't want to lie in the bed without sleep. Furthermore, it took more time to make food then it has ever before. The other person who was awake should have been sleeping, if it wasn't for her thoughts that kept her awake

Robin sat on her bed, watching the sun rise. She stroke over her hair and a yawn escaping from her lips. It was her turn today, and she was thinking maybe she had maybe made a mistake. When Nami came up with her plan that they should each take a turn to visit Zoro, she wanted to be the first. At the same time Robin was sure that she was the last person that Zoro wanted to see. She wasn't sure if he trusted her or not. Somehow she felt guilty. Her mind told her that she wasn't at fault, but her heart told something else. Furthermore she needed answers

Robin felt that Zoro doesn't want her closeness. She had seen how he tried to avoid her. But at the accident time her nearness didn't seem to disturb.

It had seemed to Robin that he was waiting for her help. When it first happened, maybe was he angry that she wasn't the first one to talk to him Maybe Robin would have avoided Zoro's aggressive behavior to Nami. But still, there was a possibility that her visit could make it worse.

The sunbeams shined through the window and Robin felt it's warmth on her skin. She enjoyed it and for a moment didn't think about anything. Robin hadn't slept for days and it had no good influence on her. Of course she was used to being awake at nights, spending the nights reading or simply watching the clouds. But this night, she thought about Zoro. She wanted the old Zoro back, even if the old one didn't trust her. But still she wanted him back. Robin looked out the window and then decided.

Her last chance.

* * *

Robin was walking to the kitchen. She knew that Sanji would be there. Robin wanted to ask for him to make some food for Zoro. Zoro hadn't eaten for 6 days and she knew that it was making him weak. Today should be the last day that Zoro would starve- that was Robin's purpose. She was not going to give up until she gets what she wants.

When he starts to eat, he will soften and come to his senses. Robin was sure about it, but there was a possibility that something could go wrong.

Sanji was in the kitchen and was making breakfast. He noticed her immediately as she opened the door.

"Good morning Robin-chan."

Sanji's voice was bland. He even didn't enjoy flirting anymore or he just had forgotten it. He said Robin-chan and Nami-san, but that was more a habit. Luckily no one missed his flirting, included Robin.

"You're up early?" Sanji asked, smiling a little.

"I wanted to go him before the others get up," answered Robin

"So it's your turn today, why do you want to go so early?" Sanji stopped what he was doing and looked at Robin. Robin saying this made him curious. She definitely knew that the visit wasn't a paradise. So why did she want to go before the others?

"It would take more time when I get to him then when the others wake up. Otherwise I wouldn't have enough time," Robin said.

"Not enough time for what?" That made Sanji even more curious. Sanji thought that Robin want go earlier to get rid of him faster.

"To make him eat." Robin was peaceful as always.

"Robin-chan that isn't a good idea."

Sanji shook his head. It was a stupid idea to force Zoro to anything. Who knows how he would behave to it. Sanji feared for Robin because he thought that Zoro's emotions could react violently towards her. Why should Robin contribute herself? Why did she want to help Zoro so much?

"Sanji…" Robin said, "I have decided." Robin looked to him seriously. No one was going to stop her. Sanji sighed, knowing this.

"Alright. But don't overdo it, if you need help, call me." He knew that he couldn't convince her. Sanji understood that Robin wanted Zoro to get better, but it was a very dangerous way to do it. Sanji started to cook again. Robin wanted to take food with her, and luckily he had already made a soup.

"Please tell the others not to come into the room even when they hear shooting." Robin turned her back to Sanji and opened the door slightly, "I can handle myself, so don't come in there," and Robin walked away.

Sanji wanted to stop her, but he felt like his feet were cemented to the ground. When he looked down he saw that Robin's hands were holding him tight. Then the hands disappeared. Sanji looked worriedly at the door. He knew that Robin can handle with self-defence, but could she handle her plan? What kind of plan was that at all!?

* * *

Robin didn't stop by the door as the others had; she opened it and swiftly entered the room. She was the only one who ignored the invisible stop sign and the reason was simple: She knew what was waiting for her there. Robin watched every time when someone visited Zoro. So she knew how Zoro reacted to things. Now Robin knew what she should do and what she shouldn't. But she wasn't sure if she could hold on to that.

Robin closed the door and was surprised that Zoro was looking straight at her like he had waited for her. Robin noticed a difference in his eyes. The others wouldn't have noticed it.

Robin moved into the room calmly and put the plate on the table for when she needed it later. Now she sat next to Zoro. She wasn't going to leave soon. Robin wanted to use a different tactic than the others. She didn't begin to talk and disturb Zoro, she just sat there and waited, observing a spot like Zoro was doing. She wanted that Zoro would speak first.

As Robin had thought Zoro didn't like that she was just sitting here and nothing saying. It unusual that someone didn't talk or do something when they entered his room. _Why did she come at all?_ Zoro thought. That made him curious and Robin's tactic worked.

"You aren't going to talk bullshit like the others?" Zoro said, getting annoyed at how she didn't say anything.

"I know that you don't like it." Mission 1 is completed.

That wasn't enough. Zoro felt that he had to make her speak. He needed to know what she wanted to achieve. But at the same time he didn't forget that he was disappointed, and the silence was only making it worse. He had to say something.

"Tell me whose fault it is." Zoro choose another subject to talk. Robin always had an answer, so why not this time? Furthermore, he didn't want to talk about anything else. But when he thought of the question, he regretted saying it.

"You are not going to like my answer. I think that nobody is at fault, it was faith." Robin closed her eyes and waited for his angry reaction.

_Faith?! _

Zoro felt himself losing control. He wanted to yell, attack, whatever, it didn't matter so long he could live is anger out. How could it be faith?! Why shouldn't he fight on and fulfil his dream?! It can't be true! This wasn't fair! How could Robin talk so? Zoro terribly wanted to yell it out, but he couldn't. Something wouldn't let him.

"We don't know yet, but it has a reason. Everything as a reason; nothing happens without one." Robin went on as she noticed that he wasn't going to scream or shout. Did the anger go away? Robin was disappointed. She had waited for a reaction.

Zoro didn't want to believe it. But it seemed so true when she said it. He would never admit it. _Oh my god, I hate her! She always has to know the right words. _Suddenly Zoro remembered why he disappointed was. He had waited for her. He would have started earlier to speak when she had come earlier. He needed to talk with her. Maybe he shouldn't have been so bitter.

"Why didn't you come earlier?" Zoro didn't look at Robin.

Robin looked somewhere else, too. She had feared that question. Robin really thought that he had waited for her. She was the first who arrived to him when the accident happened. She remembered that moment.

_Flashback_

"_Does it hurt much?" Robin grabbed Zoro's hand and saw the arrow. The blood was flowing without pause. Robin was not so sure what to do. She wanted to call Chopper, when she felt that Zoro grabbed her with his right hand._

"_I don't feel my hand any more."_

_Robin looked to Zoro. She could read fear from his eyes. Robin never had seen such thing. Fear, enormous fear. And now he__ needed support and he wanted that support from Robin. Robin touched Zoro's hand again. It was ice cold._

"_I can't __feel your touch." Zoro's voice was shaking. Only the thought that he can't use his hand…_

"_Zoro, calm down." Robin didn't know what to do. Why didn't the others come?!_

"_Take it away!" yelled Zoro suddenly. _

"_I can't." Robin just couldn't pull the arrow from his hand. But she saw he was begging her. She didn't tear to do it. Maybe she would make it worse. The blood was flowing and Chopper was coming. It would be better when he would do it. _

"_Please!" _

_Without knowing what she was doing she broke the arrow's tail and pulled the arrow out. Robin was scared of her acting. Why did she do it?!_

"_Thank you." Zoro __took Robin hand and held it. But only for a moment until Chopper came. When he saw__it__ Chopper he immediately let go of Robin. _

_End of the Flashback_

Yes, Zoro had waited for her. Somehow he felt like she would understand him. But having her not come first had made Zoro bitter. The only person, who could understand him, didn't want to speak with him. Zoro had even thought that it could be because of his injury. He had made up many things to why she wouldn't come. But it didn't matter anymore- she was here and he could finally talk.

"It was my fault." Zoro began to talk as she didn't answer. "If I had let you search properly, you could have found the tribe and we could have been prepared for their attack. But…I didn't."

Robin smiled to him. It was a huge achievement. He was able to think straight again and understood what he had done. Yes, it _was_ a mistake that he didn't let her to look around more. But even if he did let her, she may not have found the tribe. Still Robin believed more the faith theory.

Robin began to wonder why Zoro made her visit so easy. She knew how hard the others visits had been. So why wasn't he cruel to her? Was the reason her visit or the others' visit? Did time really help?

"It's good that you don't blame the others"

Zoro looked to her. _Dammit, has she always had to know everything?!_

Robin stood up. She knew that it would be the best time to force Zoro to eat. Taking the plate with the sandwiches in her hand she sat back next to him.

"If you want to be a swordsman again, you have to eat before you get too weak."

"You don't understand- I don't need your help!" yelled Zoro suddenly. _Why didn't she understand? I am tired. I want to be alone again. _

Robin made a face like it wouldn't disturb her. Yelling isn't the worst thing he could do.

"Leave me alone. I want my peace!"

"You could try to push me away, but it wouldn't change anything."

Silence. Zoro had hoped that he could get her away. But no, she wasn't going to leave. It wasn't so that he didn't like her present. He wanted his peace, because he had so much to think about now. Actually Zoro liked the idea that she didn't want to give up so easily. But it didn't matter. He had given himself up.

"Why are you so depressed?" asked Robin. She had forgotten that she wanted to force him to eat. She was more interested in his answer now. "I know that it is a disaster for a swordsman when you lose your hand. But you didn't lose both hands, did you? You could fight with your other hand. A human can leave with one kidney and see with one eye. So where is the problem?

_Are you kidding me?! _He really wanted to say it. _Did she really think that? How could she?! Doesn't she think about my feelings?! _Actually Zoro never had thought about it. It was just excluded; his style was 3-swords-style. But when Robin said it, it sounded so easy and right.

"Whenever you want your other hand, I'll give it to you," As Robin said this; one of her hands grew out from Zoro's left hand.

Zoro smiled. Robin's hand was funny and it waved to him. It wasn't even idiotic. He even noticed now that he wasn't as alone as he thought. He might have thought that Robin had was making fun of him; but he didn't she would do something like that. He took it as a symbol. Robin's hand was replacing his as help from what the others had offered.

Suddenly, his feelings were starting to over come him. He put his head on Robin's shoulder- it was a reflex to hide his weakness. _Why now?! Why when she is here? _Zoro was confused, angry and sad.

"It is useless. I can't use my hand, I even don't feel you! And I can't take your hand."

_Oh my go__d! How could I smile in such situation? Even though giving me a hand was quite funny. But still…Why does she have such an influence on me?! _He couldn't control himself. He said and did everything that he didn't want to do. But still he did it. And why? Because of her.

"Zoro." Robin pushed him a little away from her to speak with him. "Zoro?" _She is using my real name?_

"Have I said that everything has a purpose? Believe in yourself more." Robin stood up and walked to the door. She didn't give Zoro a chance to answer. "I will be back later. Breakfast is waiting for you."

Zoro didn't want her to come back. He had already embarrassed himself enough. Zoro wasn't sure what he would reveal when she would come again. Didn't she achieve enough? What did she want more?

"Robin." Zoro grabbed the sandwich which was on the plate next to the soup plate and eat it. He wanted to show that Robin didn't need to come back.

"Give up that hope." Robin laughed lightly and closed the door.

Zoro was left alone with the knowing that she will definitely come back. That knowing should have upset him or at least disturb him…but it didn't. It was actually calming him down. He knew now that he didn't have to be alone anymore. Robin had a good influence on him.

Zoro heard how his stomach rumbled. He had a huge hunger. In the past 6 days he didn't have hunger. He ate the sandwich and mumbled to himself. He didn't like the fact that Robin had done it. He felt like he had capitulated to Robin.

Suddenly Zoro's mood made a 180 degree turn. He felt happy to have a good mood for this moment. But that didn't change the things. It was still over for him.

* * *

Robin leaned on the door. She knew that she had made a mistake. He had waited for her and lived his anger out on the others. Maybe if she had gone earlier Nami wouldn't have had to suffer so much.

Robin had left because she knew it was too much for him. He had to rest now, even if she wanted to achieve more. It went well she had to admit. But her mood was horrible.

_Everything went so well. Nothing happened, but why__ do I still want…_

_-At the same time by Zoro-_

_Why now? Why __do I want to…_

'_Cry?!'_

_

* * *

_

I hope you liked it:D Had a lot of trouble writing it :S

Someone could send spring to Estonia? It is still snowing here -.-


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! I am back with a new chapter. I have exams at the moment and don't have so much time :S Be patient with me:D

btw Pirateking1 love you XD

Listened that song "Avo Pärt - Für Alina" while writing it. Pärt is a famous composer from Estonia.

* * *

**Chapter 7: ****Let me help you before it is too late **

Zoro was still sitting the dark room, an empty plate next to him. He had done what Robin had told him- he had eaten the sandwiches and confessed that he was feeling better now. Zoro didn't want to believe that he had listened to her. Today he had improved his behavior and didn't do anything wrong - like Luffy had asked him when he visited Zoro. He had to listen to the captain. But that wasn't the reason why he had improved his behavior. Actually it could've been three other reasons.

The first reason was the time; he had six days for thinking. After that time was over, he was almost sure what he should do. He could sit here and wait for years; it wouldn't change the fact that his arm was useless. But it was useless to destroy himself. To some extent, he started to understand that his arm would stay like this; and he just needed time to get used to it.

Secondly the visits could've helped. He knew now that he was important for the others; they were all a family to him. When someone had a hard time, the others helped immediately. Everyone tried to show in their own way how important Zoro was for them. But still he didn't want to hear it. Not everything they said was wrong, but they didn't know what he was feeling. However he knew how important he was to them and that's why it wouldn't be fair to destroy himself.

The third reason could be Robin. Of course Zoro doubted that the most. But Robin was the only one who got him this far. He ate and even said a couple of sentences. Maybe it was because Zoro felt a special connection with her. Robin was the first who helped him on that island. When Robin pulled the arrow out, it impressed him a lot. Zoro believed that, thanks to all that, Robin could understand him the most. Somehow he saw in her the solution for his problem.

From which of the three reasons were the most correct- he didn't know. Maybe they all together helped to convince him. He had said to Luffy that he would leave, but now he wasn't going to do it. Actually he didn't know what he would do now or how he would live on. He didn't have a future at the moment. But at the moment he didn't worry about that…it was too far away at the moment. Something else was more important. Zoro didn't want to admit, but he was waiting for Robin.

Furthermore, he waited for her to get answers. Zoro remembered vaguely what happened after Robin and Chopper reached him after the attack. He remembered that they brought him on board and he couldn't see Robin anymore. The next thing he remembered was that he was in Chopper's room; maybe he had fainted because of the loss of blood. Zoro saw Chopper running between him, a bag and the others who were just standing there. But he didn't see Robin and he wanted to know why.

Since Zoro didn't know when Robin would come back, he had to use his free time. Robin had said that he will get too weak if he doesn't begin to eat again. This was nonsense - he and weakness?! He wanted to show himself that it wasn't so. Zoro decided to stand up.

Zoro was used to leaning on his left hand. He tried and suddenly he felt that he couldn't do it. With all his strength Zoro could rise only few centimeters until falling back. How was he so weak?

_They were right! I had sabotaged myself…_

* * *

Robin was on her way to the kitchen. She planned not to visit Zoro so soon. She wanted to give him time for thinking. Even though Zoro had a lot of time alone, it seemed that he didn't use the time for thinking. Robin didn't want to have Sanji to worry about her. She was sure that Sanji would have disturbed them if she'd have stayed there longer. And Robin wanted to avoid it.

Robin entered the kitchen. As she had thought, the others were sitting in the kitchen. That had been common lately. They didn't do anything there. They didn't speak, fiddle with anything, or look at each other; they just sat in the stillness, waiting for the news. The days came and were depressing. But it was easier to be all together than alone.

"Robin, you're back!" yelled Nami, seeming to wake from her sleep.

Nami was very worried. They all knew that Robin and Zoro didn't get along good. Things had improved after Water 7, but you can't count on Zoro. He was too stubborn. And furthermore, Nami had seen what Zoro could do. When Nami heard from Sanji that Robin didn't want anyone to disturb her, she got even more nervous.

"How is he?" Nami asked immediately.

"Better," answered Robin as she sat in a chair.

Robin sat at her place where her book was waiting for her. She opened the book and started to read. She didn't notice that the others were staring at her; actually she didn't want to notice it. Of course Robin's short answer wasn't enough for them. The wanted more- like what had happened, and how Robin was handling it.

"Robin?" asked Sanji.

"Sanji?" Robin raised her eyes from the book and saw the others look - they were full of disbelief. Okay, she had to give them something she knew. "He ate." She said and then read on. It should be enough for the moment.

"Really?!" They said all together.

"He seems to understand that we only want good for him. And somehow he spoke to me. I will visit him later and force him to eat again." _Enough? _

The others fell silent. Robin took it all so easily and they felt so weird. They had been afraid of him and didn't achieve anything. But Robin needed only one visit and he was almost cured. Where they really so ineffectual or was Robin hiding something?

"How did you do it?" Nami asked distrustfully. She was happy that he was improving, but still…

"I didn't do anything. I suppose that our visits have been having their affect now."

Robin read on. She didn't know what to tell them, and she didn't want to tell them anything more because she didn't know what to think about it herself. It was still too early.

Sanji," Robin got up and took the book. "I will go sleeping and I will come later for the food." Robin walked out of the kitchen leaving the others staring the door. This was weird.

Robin and sleeping during day?! She had never done it. They weren't sure if she was sleeping during the nights, but even if she didn't, she was used to lack of sleep. But why did she change her habits?

"Weird," said Nami when she was sure that Robin was enough far from the kitchen.

"Yes indeed," agreed Sanji

"I am sure that she is hiding something."

"Maybe something happened there."

"Yo-ho-ho. Why should she hide something? We all told what happened during our visit."

Nami swallowed. Not all of them. She was hiding something and she wasn't sure if the others told the whole story too. But did it even matter when things were improving?

* * *

Robin was startled from her sleep. She had over slept. A shock. Actually she had lied to Sanji when she said that she would go into her room for sleeping. She didn't want to sleep. She said it because it was the only way to get away from them. But Robin didn't remember why she fell asleep. Dimly she remembered that she sat on the bed and was thinking. But what happened then? She had no idea. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to stay up the whole night.

It was a greater shock when she looked out the window. It was dark! What time was it?! Did she really sleep so long? She had wanted to go to Zoro at noon but now, she missed it. Now the lunch became dinner. It wasn't so bad, was it? Zoro didn't want Robin to come back. He wasn't waiting for her…

Robin got up. She had noticed that the book that she had read in the kitchen was on the ground. Had she read it here? Robin took the book from the ground and put it on the table with the thought that she should read it later. Then she started to walk to the kitchen. She didn't know what the time was and if the dinner was ready.

But soon she had a doubt of the dinner. When she reached the kitchen's door she noticed that it was quiet. The kitchen was more silent than usual. As she opened the door she saw that nobody was in there. She got a shock, again. Was it really so late?!

Robin saw a note waiting for her on the table.

_Robin-chan, _

_The dinner is over. We didn't want to wake you. You needed rest. I left food for you and Zoro. But please think it over if you really want to visit him again. _

_Your Sanji (heart)  
_

Robin put the note back. She couldn't believe that she had slept so long. What time was it?! As she looked to the clock she saw that it was 23:37 and she went sleeping at 10 o'clock or something like that. Robin didn't remember the last time she had slept this long. Although it was really late, she decided to visit him. He wasn't sleeping anyway.

Robin took the plates. She didn't believe that her late visit would disturb Zoro. Robin wasn't even sure if Zoro knew that it was night or day. Furthermore, time shouldn't be important. They didn't finish their talk from earlier. So he wouldn't be angry…would he?

* * *

Robin had reached the room. Without knocking she opened the door with her third hand. What a surprise! Zoro was sitting on his place. Things around hadn't changed. But he had; Zoro was glaring at her. Why was he angry? Did she do something wrong or had someone else?

"Go away!"

"Your dinner."

Robin didn't let him disturb her. She felt that something had changed. She didn't know why, but she knew that Zoro was moody. Maybe his moodiness was the problem. But she suspected that Zoro could be angry, because she was late.

"I don't want it!"

"We talked about it already. You have to eat."

"Why do you care?!"

Robin felt like they were back to the beginning. In the morning he was so gentle, but now so angry. Was really this her fault or was it his mood? Actually it didn't matter. Robin wasn't going to leave before he eats again.

"Why so moody?" Robin asked mildly.

Zoro waited with his answer so long as Robin had put the plates on the table.

"Are you playing concerned like this morning? Don't bother. You come here play a little and when you leave you will forget this all again. So why bother yourself? Just leave me alone!"

"What has happened here?"

Robin didn't listen to him. She was more interested in the broken plate which she brought here earlier.

"I tried to stand up," said Zoro without thinking.

_Why did I to tell that her?! It'__s always so hard to concentrate when she's near me. Damnit! Now she can rub it under my nose that she was right again! _

"No success I see." Robin walked in front of Zoro. She was right- Zoro was weak because he didn't eat, but she wasn't going to tell him that. "But for that we have friends. They can help," said Robin and reached her hand out as she smiled at him.

Within a second, Zoro's anger was gone. He had been disappointed that Robin didn't come earlier. But on the other hand why should he be angry at all? Zoro hadn't waited for her Furthermore, she was now here and maybe she had a reason why she didn't come. But these thoughts didn't have room at the moment, because he didn't know what to do- take Robin's hand or be offended.

Zoro closed his eyes and took the hand. There can't be a negative result, can there? Nothing is going to change when he takes her hand…

Robin noticed immediately that Zoro wasn't a lightweight. Although she saw that Zoro was trying by himself, too, she couldn't pull him up. She needed help. That's why she let a hand from the wall grow and push Zoro from behind. As the hand pushed Zoro, he was able to get up, but suddenly he was too near to Robin's face. Robin didn't calculate her power by the push and he almost fell on top of her! Robin felt how her cheeks warmed up , reminding her of when that happened when she ran into Zoro on the island.

Robin wasn't sure if Zoro saw it. He leaned on Robin's shoulder and let her lead him to the table. It was embarrassing for him, but that wasn't the worst. It was all too confusing for him. Sometimes he wanted her to be close and nearby, but other times he wanted her as far as possible.

"The food may be cold. I missed lunch and dinner because I fell asleep," said Robin when she had helped Zoro to sit.

"That's why you didn't come."

"Were you because of that angry Kenshi-san?"

"Back to Kenshi-san?" said Zoro, trying not to answer to her question. But Robin smiled at him, she already knew his answer.

"Did I use something else before?"

"Yea, by accident you said Zoro."

Robin took a bite from the food. It was cold, but there was nothing to do. Sanji was sleeping and she didn't want to awake him.

"Why did you ask for me when Chopper treated you that day?"

"You know about that?" _Wait… she using the same tactic as me? Changing subject? _

"He told me."

Zoro remembered it clearly. In the beginning he didn't know why he asked for her, but now that he remembered, he did. Asking for her was an impulse, he just said it. After days of thinking why, he knew why he asked her, but he couldn't say it to her. Furthermore, she should answer his question at first.

Zoro threw the fork on the plate and stood up. He could do this by himself. Maybe he really should eat more. His walk wasn't the best. It was hard to walk straight. Slowly he walked back to his normal place and sat.

"It is impolite not to answer to questions." Robin stood up, walked to him, and sat next to him on the bed.

"But you didn't answer my question. So why should I answer yours?"

"You are wrong. I asked the first and you didn't answer."

She had to be always right. Zoro rubbed his eyes, he was tired. For the first time he felt weariness. Now Robin had to examine him. He had a good reason not to answer- he wanted to sleep; but he as sure that Robin wouldn't leave him alone until he did.

"You said that you would come back. I waited for you, but you didn't show up. Then I thought that you had lied to me and that drove me crazy. I trusted you, and you broke it, I told you so much…just don't ask more…"

He wanted to explain to her, but he didn't have the right words. Robin seemed now a bigger problem as the reason why he sat here. He almost forgot his broken hand.

"I used Kenshi-san again, because I felt distant again. You were angry because of me and you know how hard it is for me to trust people. I felt that I was too distant to say your right name."

It was hard for Robin to trust people. Using the right name was a sign of trusting. But when she didn't feel the trust from the other side, she couldn't use the right name. She needed to feel that she was trusted.

Robin let her head drop on Zoro's shoulder. She was slowly starting to feel the trust again. Since Zoro admitted that he was angry because she had not come earlier, it showed her that he trusted her, in some way. Robin had never told that to someone. That was her confession. With her confession of her soul life Robin wanted to show Zoro that it wasn't a crime to talk about such things

"I asked from Chopper about you because I didn't see you by the others. Where were you?" Zoro looked to Robin.

Zoro smirked as he saw that Robin had fallen asleep, or at least it seemed so. Zoro thought that Robin was playing a sleeper so that she couldn't answer the question. But her face seemed too serene that he believed it. Still, she told that she had slept earlier and Robin wasn't a sleepyhead.

Was she playing or not? Zoro had a dilemma- Let Robin sleep here or risk to wake her while carrying her into bed.

Zoro decoded the risk. Robin deserved a comfortable sleep. Carefully Zoro stood up and took Robin in his arms. Robin had to be asleep because she didn't wake up. As Zoro laid her on the bed he noticed that his weakness was gone. Where had that disappeared?

Robin didn't wake up. For a moment Zoro watched her while sleeping. She could sleep so peacefully, while he couldn't. _Maybe it's easy…with her. _

* * *

Thank you all for the spring XD It was nice for a few days. But now it is cold againT.T

Bye~~~~


	8. Chapter 8

Wasn't that a faster upload?:D *goes back to study for the maths exam*-.-

* * *

**8. Absolut nichts ist in Ordnung/Absolutely nothing is alright**

Robin woke up from her sleep. She sat up quickly and touched her cheek. Did she really fall asleep? She looked around and tried to remember what had happened. After a couple of seconds she understood where she was- in Chopper's room. How it possible was that she fell asleep twice in one day?! She wasn't a person who falls asleep so easily. Why was it happening now? Maybe it was because of the lack of sleep from the last week.

Robin took off the blanket that was covering her. She saw that Zoro was sleeping in his place, sitting still on the ground. It was a miracle that he was sleeping and of course, Robin didn't dare wake him up. Who knows when he will have a chance to sleep again?

Robin then remembered how she got here. Last night, when Zoro asked her where she had been, she didn't want to answer and pretended to be sleeping. Robin didn't believe that Zoro would carry her to the bed. So…why did he do it anyway? Robin couldn't have woken up to thank him, because otherwise Zoro would have discovered her lie. The weird thing was that after Zoro had set her on the bed, Robin immediately fell asleep. She didn't plan it but the atmosphere was so comfortable that Robin forgot her mission and just fell into a deep sleep.

But Robin was satisfied with the achievement. Zoro ate, slept and spoke- he did all the things that a week ago, seemed impossible. Now all that she had to achieve was to get Zoro out of this room and make him realize he still has a life out there! And he definitely has to apologize to Nami. So much to do and Robin wanted to do it so fast. She didn't have any time for sleeping now; she can rest after finishing her mission.

Robin got up. She wanted to go to the kitchen and bring some food for herself and Zoro. She needed to be strong, otherwise she wouldn't be able to keep up with Zoro.

"Where are you going?" Zoro's question stopped Robin by the door.

"I will be back I promise," Robin said as she left. She was in no mood to talk with him.

Zoro's head sunk back against the wall. He was felt like he was a fool again. He was afraid that she wouldn't come. Why? Simple, she was the only one who helped him the most and furthermore, when Zoro was with her he didn't feel the depression. He knew why he needed her closeness.

A week ago he couldn't stand her being close to him; it was actually the best when she was as far away as possible. But now that she was close to him, he felt so much more relieved than he had ever been...

The answer had been under his nose.

* * *

"Robin?" Nami raise her eyes from the map she was looking on.

"Morning," Robin answered. She just noticed that she had missed the breakfast, again.

"You got up just now?" asked Nami. The others were just sitting and listening to the two women. Nami was always the one to speak for the group.

"I visited Zoro last night," Robin said as she sat down next to Nami. The navigator seemed more distrustful.

Nami fell silent. She nodded to Robin, but didn't really care what the elder (older?) woman said. Nami had to speak with her, but she didn't really want to deal with that particular problem yet. Nami didn't even notice that Robin was acting suspicious because she had other bigger problems to take care of first. Nami knew that she had to talk about that subject. But she also knew that Robin wouldn't like it.

"Seven days have passed. What should we do now?" asked Nami.

That question seemed to bother them all. All their hope was on Robin's shoulders...but it seemed that even she couldn't change him. What to do now? They had completed Nami's plan, but did it have a use? The human can bear all harnesses when he or she has a goal. Their goal had been to finish Nami's plan. Now they didn't have a goal. Could they do something else or would it be better to give up…

"You want to give him up?" Robin was sure that Nami was afraid of that question.

"Of course not! Robin, please don't think that we want to give up. I was thinking something else." Nami looked to Chopper, "Chopper thinks that he has found a medicine. I wanted to ask you to calm Zoro down so Chopper could threat him."

Nami didn't want to tell Robin that at yesterday's dinner they were talking over all possibilities. One of the possibilities was to let Zoro go. No one wanted to think about it, but they were afraid that maybe Zoro wanted to leave them. Luckily Chopper saved the situation with his discovery. Robin didn't have to know that they were considering giving him up.

"Of course."

Robin got up. She was relieved that she didn't have to fight. Either way, she was ready to fight for him. Zoro needed more time anyways. Without the crew he would be lost, but what would she choose when they give her choice- the crew or leaving with him? She would have chosen leaving. The legend of pirate hunter can't end so. And that was the only reason…

"Chopper, are you coming?"

* * *

On their way to the room Chopper explained to Robin what he planned to do. He was planning to do a little operation on Zoro's hand. After experimenting he found a medicine. He didn't have to do much, only open the right spot and inject the medicine. Chopper hoped that it would help. When the nerves only would recover... but at the same time it could be a useless try. It all was an experiment. Chopper had never dealt with such an injury.

Chopper needed Robin because he was afraid of going in there alone. It wasn't good that the doctor was afraid of the patient. Last time when Chopper wanted to change the bandages Zoro almost attack him. Chopper had never seen him so mad and didn't want to see him like that again. Chopper hoped that Zoro would be more peaceful when Robin was there.

Robin smiled to Chopper to encourage him and opened the door.

"Robin?"

Zoro had sworn if Robin comes he wouldn't show that he had missed her. No rejoining and no speaking, well so much for that plan. Was the word missing at all right? Maybe, maybe not, but he couldn't find a word which would suit his situation better. Zoro didn't know how to give his days meaning when he wasn't with her. She was his life to cover his self-pity.

Robin didn't answer him as she came in with Chopper. She tried to ignore Zoro's attention. It wasn't hard to notice that Zoro didn't like to see Chopper by her. Zoro pulled out his signature look; the angry face. Chopper, of course, was afraid of it, but he knew he had Robin. She walked to Zoro.

"Chopper wants to operate on you. Please go on the bed."

Zoro scowled. For what did he need the operation? His situation was hopeless. And why didn't anybody warn him that he had to go through it again. Yet, he couldn't push Robin's hand away. It wasn't her fault.

"That is useless." Zoro got up.

Robin didn't reply. If she only could get rid of that stubbornness, still, there were small achievements. He did everything he was asked, even if he had to say something against it constantly.

Chopper took his things out. It was new for Chopper that Zoro let him do everything to him without a word. The last days had improved him because even before that accident Zoro always whined when Chopper treated him.

Robin just wanted to leave the room when Chopper put the narcosis, but Zoro grabbed her hand.

"Don't go. Hold…" Zoro couldn't finish his sentence.

* * *

It was already night. Over 10 hours had passed since the operation. It was silent in Chopper's room and the others were sleeping as Zoro started to wake up from the medication. He was recovering from the operation and the narcosis vanished. He remembered immediately why he was so sleepy. It was hard to forget it. Without thinking he tried to move his hand.

"Chopper said that it could take days to see the results."

Zoro recognized Robin's voice. As he looked to the table he didn't see her. Even when he looked around the room he didn't see her, but then he noticed that his right arm was warm. As he looked to his side he saw her. Robin was still holding his hand, just like he had wanted. Zoro wanted to laugh because he didn't want to cry in front of her. For the first time she showed that he could trust her.

Zoro didn't want to ask her why she did it. It was even embarrassing to think about the fact that he had asked her. No, he would just forget he had let that happen.

"What did Chopper say?" asked Zoro and instantly regretted asking. He did not want to hear the answer.

Zoro sat up, trying not to move much so that she could hold on him. Zoro didn't want to have to let go of her. She should let go, she should be the first. Zoro tried to ignore the fact the she was holding his hand.

Robin was sitting on the chair beside the bed and as Zoro had sat up, she could still hold on.

"He did what he could. The bone has healed. He said that if you can't move your hand after tree days, the medicine doesn't work." Robin was herself- cold and straight.

_At least she is __honest…and blunt._

"Should I let go?"

"NO!"

_Fuck…_

The reaction came fast, too fast. He couldn't even think about it and that was the mistake. It was an automatic reaction. In his mind Zoro wished that Robin wouldn't ask that question because he didn't want to lie. And that topic should have stayed untouched! But when Robin asked him, he said the truth. Even though he knew Robin didn't haveto know it!

"Alright," said Robin with a little smirk.

It was silent again, but this time it was an unpleasant silence. At least it seemed so for Zoro. How should he go on now? Suddenly Zoro felt dizzy, probably from the narcosis. Maybe his weird reaction came from the narcosis, too. Even as he thought it, he knew it was a stupid excuse.

"Do you have a headache?" Robin raised her hand and touched Zoro's forehead. "You don't have fever."

What was that now?! Zoro didn't like that. Why did she have to make it even harder? It was already embarrassing enough for him. He pushed Robin's hand away and got up.

"Don't we have anything to eat?"

Robin should be happy about that question, but this time she wasn't. Zoro was showing his cold side again.

"Not here." answered Robin. "Maybe Sanji has left something in the kitchen."

"Let's go to the kitchen then." Zoro walked to the door.

Robin was stunned. Zoro was ready to leave his room for food? Maybe he wasn't showing his cold side…

* * *

As Robin walked into the kitchen she saw only one plate on the table. Sanji had left her some food, like every day. Sanji probably thought that Zoro didn't need food. But this time he was wrong. Robin could share her food; after all Zoro needed it more than she. Furthermore she wasn't hungry. And Zoro was even ready to take her food. He had to be very hungry to forget the fact that a woman was left without food. How vulgar…

While Zoro was eating Robin was thinking about the future. There were two options and she didn't like both of them. The first possibility- Zoro's hand will recover. They will need time to forgive him and to get back to the old way again. Then the life could go on, but Robin had to admit that she would miss the time with Zoro. They wouldn't have a reason to be together anymore.

The second possibility- Zoro's hand wouldn't recover. There was no chance that they could live on normally. But there was the big question- What should they do? Robin was afraid that maybe Zoro wouldn't accept it and his anger could cause even greater conflicts.

Although Zoro was eating, it didn't mean that he didn't notice what Robin was doing. He had time to notice that Robin was lost in her thoughts as she stared at him. Zoro was good at using his right hand although he was left handed. He was good because he used his sword with his right hand, too.

"You'll get wrinkles if you keep thinking so hard."

"I just can't. That's my nature and there are too many open questions. Besides, wrinkles aren't bad at all."

"Open questions? Like which ones?" Zoro planned not to talk so much, but it was too late anyway. "And I didn't say that the wrinkles would disturb me."

Robin smirked. It would have been so good to talk with him without the questions. But she was here because of the serious matters.

"I saw you two days ago on the deck at night. Why?"

"Not your problem." Zoro stood up and he wanted to go. Why did she have to ruin it? But he couldn't make himself leave her.

"It is my problem." Robin grew hands from the ground and was holding Zoro.

"You wouldn't understand!"

"Try!"

"Leave me alone!"

Zoro tried to struggle out, but he couldn't. He had to give up…again. He fell back on the chair and mumbled something angrily. He didn't want to talk with her because he knew he would get mad again, and then he wouldn't have control over his actions.

"I couldn't hold you back before. Now I can, and it isn't because I got stronger."

Robin was right, as always. Zoro wasn't weak because he couldn't use his hand. He had made himself weak.

"I can't manage even the easiest things. There is no point to live when I can't fulfil my promise." Zoro looked to Robin with a face that screamed 'please-leave-it-be'.

"You didn't want to k…" Her voice broke.

"I thought about it once. One stupid minute, but I wasn't going to do it. She wouldn't have wanted."

Robin's hands disappeared. She sighed. She knew the answer and knew what he had thought, but she had to ask. It was like therapy. Zoro had to admit that he couldn't handle it alone. _But who was that she that saved Zoro? _

Zoro was disappointed in himself. Why did he had to tell her that?! He could walk away now, but he didn't do it. He didn't want to remember this day as the day he admitted to the thought of suicide. Suddenly, he had an idea how to forget that it had happened. Alcohol. Luckily he knew where Sanji had put the bottles. Zoro walked to the cupboard and came back with a bottle. Robin observed every move.

"And you think that alcohol would help?" asked Robin

"I don't know. At least I can forget my thoughts." Zoro grinned. He didn't have anymore the stupid thoughts, but it was a perfect excuse to drink.

"Then I'll drink with you."

"Do you have stupid thoughts, too?"

"Not your problem." Robin smirked.

From that moment they sat in silence. Only the glass made noise as Robin put it back on the table after each long gulp. She tried not to think. Zoro seemed to have shut his thoughts down a long time ago. After an hour Robin began to speak again. They couldn't just stay here.

"Chopper said that you have to move, it could help."

"Tomorrow."

"A promise?"

"Why do you doubt that?"

"There are reasons. And when do you plan to speak with the others?"

Zoro looked at the bottle. It didn't improve his mood. He wasn't good at ignoring Robin.

"Some day you have to talk with them. You know that. The life has to go on."

"You want the old life back?"

Robin didn't reply immediately. She didn't like this question, it had too many hints threaded into its question, and the answer it was expecting. But she couldn't answer the way she wanted. Her answer should make him to want the old life back. As the others were expecting help from her to convince him to come back.

"Still better than our life at the moment."

"Then I will talk with them soon." Zoro had to accept Robin's decision. The others were more important.

"Where were you when I asked for you that day?" Suddenly Zoro remembered that he didn't have the answer for that question.

"I needed fresh air. It was too much for me after I pulled the arrow out." _And I couldn't look at you in that situation; _Robin finished her sentence in her thoughts.

That made Zoro speechless. He had totally forgotten the arrow and that's why he didn't think what he had done with it to Robin when he asked her to pull the arrow out. He could he be so egoistic… suddenly Zoro had a revelation. Was Robin blaming herself for it? She did the right thing that she pulled the arrow out. That didn't damage his hand. But what if she was thinking that….

"I will bring you back to the room." Robin stood up and walked to Zoro.

"Why are you doing this all? I mean the taking care of me and stuff."

"Why shouldn't I? We are nakamas, and nakamas help each other."

Zoro took her hand and stood up. He tried to remember his theory that she was blaming herself. He would have to talk about it with her.

"But isn't trust the most important between nakamas? It wasn't a secret that I didn't trust you."

"There were good reasons not to trust me."

Zoro didn't say anything about it. Robin was putting the blame on herself again. They walked back to the room in silence. Zoro was feeling good. It was an indescribable feeling. He had almost forgotten his worries. He was even happy. But then they reached the door. Stop.

"I trust you now."

_Hello, is the alcohol speaking? _

_What was happening? This wasn't normal. Was it a dream? It had to be a dream. Such thing can't happen. _

Robin was totally confused. After Zoro said that he trusts her she thought that it can't get better, but it could. Even if it made her just more confused, even if the alcohol had is influence it still was too weird for him. He was hugging her, so much for Ice Zoro!

"Good night Robin." With these words Zoro let go of her and disappeared into the room.

Robin couldn't make herself move. Finally, she had him where she wanted him to be. But still she felt that they had a lot of work to do. _No, I have to forget it. We don't have time for it. The others are more important as my feelings…_

_

* * *

_

This time I listened while writing to Farin Urlaub-OK- it has good words and they fit totally for my sotry.

Farin Urlaub-OK (translation from German, not the entire song)

Absolutly nothing is all right--------_Absolut nichts ist in Ordnung_  
Absolutly nothing is ok_---------Absolut nichts ist Ok_  
Hold back all your pity_--------Verkneif dir jegliches Mitleid_  
and save up all clichés_-----------und spar dir jedes Kklischee_

Yes, I am feeling shit_---------ja, es geht mir beschissen_  
yes, it is because of you_------------ja, es ist wegen dir_  
but you don't want to know that_------doch davon willst du nichts wissen_,  
otherwise you would be here_---------sonst wärst du sicherlich hier, bei mir_

I hate my feelings_-----------ich hasse meine Gefühle_  
and my helplessness-----------_und meine Hilflosigkeit_  
but I am quite sure------------ _aber ich bin mir ganz sicher_,  
it would pass by the time_---------------das geht vorbei mit der Zeit. _

Sometimes I wish I could be death_-----------manchmal wuenscht ich mir, ich waere tot_  
no feelings, no problems-----------_ keine Gefühle, kein Problem_  
It sounds like a good offer_-----------das klingt nach nem verlockendem Angebot_

but I would survive it and with luck----- _ aber ich werd es überleben und mit Glück_

only a scar will remain_--------bleibt nur eine Narbe zurück_


	9. Chapter 9

I am deeply sorry T.T *tries to hide*

Please enjoy~~

* * *

**9. Your help**

The weather had been good on Grand Line for a week now. But this morning it was stormy. It was raining cats and dogs and the waves hit the Sunny. It was so dark that it could still have been midnight. But luckily it wasn't a huge storm. The others didn't have to worry about it, at least Nami said so. They didn't even keep guard outside, because Nami was watching the weather from the kitchen and did not want to be outside. She hoped that the rain would stop by evening. But Nami couldn't be sure, they were on Grand Line.

At the same time, the others were up while Robin was still sleeping in her room. Last night was too long. She had no idea why she was so sleepy. Robin had slept the previous nights, even more than normally. But after she left Zoro's room, she fell asleep immediately. Maybe the talk with Zoro calmed her so much that she could sleep. It was easier to sleep without the stress. But it could be the alcohol she drank with Zoro.

Robin was sleeping so deeply that she didn't even hear the sound of the creaking door. Someone opened it. Usually she was always on guard and didn't sleep deeply. But on this ship she had learned that she didn't have to keep her guard up all the time. That's why she didn't notice anything. The sound of the footsteps stopped in front of Robin's bed.

"Robin." The voice was quiet. "Robin?" the voice became louder, but Robin didn't wake up. "Robin!"

Robin sat up immediately. She looked ready to fight.

"Kenshi-san?" Robin blinked. She relaxed. Why was he here?!

"Sorry that I woke you, but…"

"What is it Kenshi-san?" Robin had recovered from the unusual wakening.

"You were right. I am destroying myself. It is time to train again. But I need your help for it." Zoro mumbled it. It was so hard for him to say it.

Zoro held his right hand out to help Robin up. It seemed that he was used to using his right hand.

"Mine?" Robin took his hand and got up. She didn't understand what was going on. Was she dreaming?

"You said that you would give me your hand." Zoro said it quietly. He was afraid that she didn't mean giving a hand to help.

"Of course." Robin smiled to him. She remembered what Zoro was thinking.

Zoro's face didn't change a bit and he let go of Robin. Then he walked to the door and waited for her. He tried to keep away.

At that second Robin realized how lucky she was. Yesterday she was too tired to take the clothes of. Thank god…

They walked down the corridor. Zoro was silent as usual. Robin couldn't read anything off of Zoro's face. Robin was interested in how Zoro's hand was. _Could he move it now?_ Robin didn't believe it. She felt the same depressing aura around Zoro. But on the other hand, Chopper said that it could take days. That's why Robin didn't give up hope.

Robin was curious why Zoro was so sullen In the previous days his behavior had improved. However, today he seemed extremely depressed. But Zoro wanted to train, it was a huge improvement. Or did he do it only because she had asked him yesterday? Maybe he was sullen because he didn't want to do it.

They took the way which didn't go through went around the kitchen. Robin was sure that the others would be there and that Zoro didn't want to see them. Maybe he didn't want to give them hope. He wanted to improve himself, but he wasn't sure if he could do it. Or maybe he just didn't want the others to disturb the two of them. Robin liked that thought more.

Finally they were by the door. Robin opened it and the wind blew rain in her face. She hadn't noticed that it was raining. Not the best situation for training. She took a step back and wanted to close the door, but Zoro had passed her and went out.

It was raining so hard that Zoro was immediately wet. Just then, Robin noticed that Zoro had 3 swords on his belt. Yesterday the swords were under Zoro's bed. He seemed to take the training seriously. Robin followed Zoro- rain had never killed someone anyone.

* * *

"Did I really see it that right?!" Nami droped a plate., The second plate that she had broken this week. Good that thing they weren't so too expensive. "It was Zoro. Zoro was on the deck!"

Nami didn't notice the splinters which were around her. It didn't matter. She just saw Zoro there. That was a miracle. He left his room, it had to mean something. Is now everything alright now? Nami didn't want to believe it. Maybe it wasn't true totally otherwise.

"Sanji. Did you see that?"

Nami turned to Sanji who should have been washing the dishes, but he wasn't. Nami was so excited and Sanji was surprised, too.

"I saw. I saw Robin-chan, too."

"Miss Robin has a good influence for our swordsman,." Said Brook.

Everybody turned to Brook. He didn't know that Robin and Zoro didn't get so good along well. Their relationship had improved but it wasn't a secret that they didn't trust each other. But now it seemed like they could be best friends- so much all the time had they spent together.

"Zoro has left his room. Isn't it wonderful?!" Nami didn't let disturb herself.

Nami's excitement disappeared as she noticed that the others weren't so happy about it. They didn't look at he and tried to avoid meeting her eyes. were more realistic and didn't want to hope.

"What is it?" Nami asked

"We don't dare to hope.," Said Sanji quietly.

"Why was he with Robin there?" asked Usopp, "aAnd why are they at all out when it is raining?"

These two questions didn't get answers. Nami didn't know what they could to outanswer to them too. It was really weird- the things seemed to improve after Robin's turn. But Nami wasn't so keen on to get to know itgetting to know about it. It was more important to find out how Zoro was. Nami was afraid that she knew the answer.

"I will go out. I have to see what they are doing." Said Nami

"No."

Nami looked back and saw that Luffy hold was holding her back.

"Let them be. Maybe Zoro doesn't want to see us."

Nami sighted. She knew what Luffy meant. She had forgiven Zoro, of course. But she didn't know what Zoro was thinking about it. Furthermore Robin could have a plan and Nami didn't want to disturb it.

* * *

As Zoro suddenly stopped and Robin almost run ran into him. Luckily this time she noticed it earlier. Robin sighted and passed him. She walked in front of him to see what he was doing. She saw that he had closed his eyes and had somehow put his left hand on the swords. The swords weren't on the right side anymore on the right side, they were on the left side so that he could draw the sword with the right hand. He concentrated.

Zoro took one sword and put it into his mouth. Then he took the second sword and held it with the right hand. Burt the third sword remained on the belt.

"Is it impossible to fight with two swords?" asked Robin

"Impossible, not. But it would be easier to fight with two swords in my hands and not one in month my mouth. Of course I am used to fighting with the sword in month. But now I have to find new techniques. It all begins again."

"Are you ready for it?"

Zoro looked deeply in her eyes. Robin's eyes were full of hope. She really hoped that it was the beginning of the recovery,. Llooking for new ways to handle the new situation- that was the end of a crisis.

"For my dream I would do anything."

Zoro handed his sword to Robin. He had to know if he could do anything with only one sword. He didn't believe that he was totally helpless now. He was still a great swordsman. But he hadn't trained for a week now and he had lost the trust in himself. Zoro didn't remember when he last didn't trained for so long.

It was weird to train with Robin. Zoro could have asked Brook. He was a swordsman and would be the perfect training partner. But Zoro chose Robin- a woman who didn't like weapons. A bad choose. However Zoro felt that it was the best for him. Robin would understand his weakness.

Furthermore, Zoro was sure that he wouldn't hurt her. Robin was a strong independent woman who was great in fights.

"I know that you don't like weapons, but I have to try. I will hold myself back."

"Why should you hold back? You don't need to. I am not as weak as you may think." Robin took the sword and smiled.

"I warned you, remember that." Zoro grinned.

Robin stood still. For a moment she felt like the old times were back. He smiled- he hadn't done it for a while. Robin had missed it so badly. She felt the atmosphere again, what she loved. The nice atmosphere on Sunny… But Robin knew that everything wasn't alright. He may smile, but he did it only for a second. Furthermore, if the training fails, Zoro's mood will become even worse.

"Are you coming?"

Zoro's voice woke Robin up. She liked had the feeling that everything was alright and she knew what she had to do- help him with the training as good well as she could. Robin followed him. Robin didn't have anything against helping him in training. What the more she could help that more she felt happier she felt. She didn't even care that she had to use a weapon. Zoro may think that she hadn't used swords. But he was wrong. Robin had used a lot of weapons and had seen how powerful they were.

Zoro was ready. Of course he wasn't as good at fighting with his right hand as with the left. He had never doubted that. But he didn't like the fact that he could use only one sword in a hand. It was a weak point and he didn't like weak points. However he understood now he could fulfill his dream again.

Robin attacked immediately. Robin's only trump was her speed. And Zoro was surprised of at her speed. He was so surprised that he hardly stood against it. Zoro got his sword against Robin's, but the hit made him to step back. He wasn't aware of Robin's strength. Or was he really that weak?

But Zoro was an excellent swordsman. One manoeuvre and he could attack her. Of course he wouldn't do it. He knew what he had to do. One hit and Robin's sword fell on the ground without hurting her.

"I have to say I lost." Robin smirked. Robin felt how strong Zoro's hit was. She couldn't hold the sword.

Zoro grinned again. He had a good mood, especially- when you compare his last moods with the current this mood was super. But still he wasn't satisfied. He saw now how weak he was and how much work he had to do. What will happen if a stronger enemy appears? He wouldn't be able to protect Robin.

_Wait. __What was that now… _Zoro wondered why he thought so. Of course he always thought that he had to protect his nakamas, but he never thought about a single person. Maybe he now thought about protecting only Robin because she had helped him so much and he wanted to repay it somehow. And protecting protection was the only thing he could give her.

It was raining even harder as than before. Just now Zoro noticed how selfish he had been. He was so concentrated on his training that he didn't notice the rain. He had forced Robin to come out although it was raining. He shouldn't tire her so much. Robin's hair was wet and the raindrops rolled over her checks. Zoro's sword fell on the ground. He had no idea what was going on. The moment had his influence and Zoro forgot his problem. He stroked over Robin's check and pushed the hairs out of her face.

Robin's heart beating quickened. This had to be a dream, a good dream. Zoro's acting was so different that it couldn't be reality. But it was reality, she knew it. However the situation was too similar to her dreams.

Zoro had no control over himself. He had was in such a good mood before and he shared it with her- the woman who helped him the most. And then he noticed it. That all what that Robin had done couldn't be only because they were nakamas. It had to have some other reason and he was sure that he knew it.

Robin tried not to think. Once during this week she wanted to think only about herself. She listened to her heart and closed her eyes, because she wished for only one thing.

_Feel the moment. _Zoro thought about that sentence when he moved closer to Robin to kiss her. He had never thought about Robin as a woman who he could kiss or love. Of course he was aware of Robin's beauty, but she was for him unreachable. But now he had to change his mind.

Suddenly they heard a scream from the kitchen which captured Zoro's and Robin's attention and they didn't kiss. Only a few centimetres were dividing them. At that second a big wave hit Sunny. Sunny slanted on one side and water flew on the ship. Both, Zoro and Robin, fell down. The wave hit Robin and took her with it.

She couldn't do anything. The water took all her strength. Her hands were as heavy as stones and she couldn't move them. Everything went so fast. She couldn't even think that this could be the end.

"ROBIN!" Zoro yelled as he saw how Robin was falling over board.

Zoro lost control of himself. He had no time to think, only do. He got up and rushed to Robin. He didn't saw see Robin anymore. As he was at the railing he saw her falling and grabbed her. She almost slipped from his hand. Only one second would have meant life.

Nami's weather forecast was only rain for today. But it was normal that the weather can change with a second here. Nami kept watch from the kitchen. But she wasn't so careful as usually. She had too many thoughts. But when Zoro and Robin heard the screamed, Nami saw a huge wave coming towards them. But it was too late to do anything.

Zoro was so scared to lose Robin. The fear gave Zoro the strength to save her. Now Zoro was holding Robin and as she hang hung over the sea.. They both were gasping and trying to recover from the shock. Luckily no waves hit the Sunny anymore. The sea was peaceful again, but it was still raining. Zoro wasn't able to pull her up. Robin couldn't help him, too. She was too shock when she saw how Zoro was holding her.

"Zoro! You are using your left hand!" Robin shouted.

Zoro looked at her speechless. _She almost died and she is able to notice such things? Oo, wait she is right! _Zoro felt his hand again- he felt Robin's warmth.

It was the perfect moment for the recovery. In the hurry flurry Zoro had forgot that he couldn't use his left hand. But still he wanted to grab her with it. If he hasn't hadn't recovered Robin would be death dead now. Maybe it was the medicine, maybe the fact that Robin's life was in danger. It gave him the energy. Zoro didn't know how it happened, but it still was a miracle.

They both looked each other in silence. A big grin was in on Robin's face. She couldn't believe it.

"Er…Robin. It is amazing, but my hand is quiet weak. It would be nice if you could help me to pull you up."

Robin smirked and she used her devil powers to pull herself up. She was back on deck and very thankful about it. Zoro sighted and fell on the ground. His He was tired. Robin sat next to him. They both had a big smile on their lips.

"You still can move."

"Yes."

Zoro touched Robin's hand. The feeling was indescribable. A weak ago his he was ready to give up and die. But now he was lucky he didn't do anything. At the same moment he was angry over himself. What he had done to the others. Now he got his punishment for his idiotic acting. He felt qualm.

"Zoro…" Robin hugged him. She was so happy, the stress was gone,-it was great.

"Thanks to you." Zoro whispered.

Robin let go of Zoro and looked in his eyes. Zoro's eyes were shining again;. Llike in the old times. This look, 'I-Am-Ready-to-do-anything', Robin had missed it.

"We were interrupted." said Zoro quietly. He up his hand around Robin's neck and pulled her closer.

It was the passion which made him to act so. Why didn't he notice it before? Why just now? Maybe the passions come came from the adrenaline which was in his body. Zoro had even a second doubt. If this wasn't be Robin, would he do it anyway?

But at the same time he felt that it was right. When he watched how the raindrops rolled over Robin's check he forgot that he had just recovered. His recovered hand seemed meaningless when you compare it with to that this woman. Why had he been so blind? Or didn't he want to confess it? But at the moment he needed her. Zoro tried to get is head empty.

Zoro closed his eyes and ignored his thoughts. He decided to think after the kiss if it was a good idea. It wasn't sensible thinking, but after a week without thinking sensible he had forgotten how to do it.

Robin was like exchanged. She almost died today. Enough shock for today. and now she knew that Zoro was well again. Furthermore she was so close to the thing she had wished. They both were like in their own world. The other things didn't matter. They even didn't notice that Nami was calling their names. Robin was shivering. Her clothes were totally wet and they it was uncomfortable. But she wasn't interested in it.

Nami had run out of the kitchen after the wave. She knew that Zoro and Robin were out and she had to know if they were alright. But then she saw them sitting on the ground. Nami wanted to go to them after they didn't answer to her shouts. But Nami stopped as she saw Zoro and Robin kissing.

Nami didn't understand what was going on. She was embarrassed that she had to see it and went back to the kitchen. She was totally wet and gasping when she reached the kitchen.

"Everything is alright! They are just fine!" Nami walked fast quickly to her chair.

"But why aren't they coming in Nami-san? Do I have to call them?"

"No!" Nami's reaction was to fast. "They are busy at the moment." Nami blushed. She couldn't have let Sanji go there. Although Nami was a little embarrassed, she liked that Zoro and Robin had gotten closer. She only hoped they weren't doing making an mistake.

* * *

Today I finished all my exams, but I don't know if I passed them. I get the results on so wish me luck ^^

and again I am so sorry, I failed with a faster upload*snob*


	10. Chapter 10

It goes on, at least 3 chapters come more:D Sorry if it is a little confusing:S The explanation comes:P

Shikao Suga-19 sai

* * *

**10. One stupid decision**

Zoro's lips crushed against Robin's, and they both enjoyed it until Zoro pushed Robin away. This shouldn't have happened. Why didn't he listen to his head's voice… He had to stop her because this wasn't fair. He couldn't do it, because he hadn't thought about the consequences. Although Zoro didn't want to do it, he still did it. This was the right act. Zoro wasn't sure why he had kissed her and he didn't want Robin to fall in love him. He didn't want to hurt her.

"This isn't right. I can't use you." Robin didn't react to it at all. Her face didn't show any emotion.

Zoro got up and walked a few steps. He hated himself so much at the moment.

"Zoro?" Robin's voice was quiet.

"I can't…"

Zoro didn't want to explain although Robin would have needed it to understand what was going on. But Zoro hoped it would be easier for Robin to think that he didn't have such feelings for her. Yet it hurt her- he knew it. Still it was better to end it before it got any further.

"How about your hand? Can you move it?"

Zoro didn't notice that Robin had walked next to him. He stared her; after his behavior Robin was still concerned about him. Why didn't she hate him? He hated himself. Did she really understand him? Maybe she knew that the kiss was an affect.

"I can."

Zoro looked at his hand. He could still move it, but it hurt. But that didn't matter. He was ready to suffer all the pain in the world if only he could fulfill his dream.

"I told you not to give up."

Robin passed Zoro, trying to act normal. She didn't want to show him how much it hurt, but Zoro noticed it of course. Robin was acting so cold and distant. It was like when they met; though Robin tried to hide her feelings, her eyes betrayed her.

"Are you coming?" Robin stopped before the kitchen.

"Where?" _Why are you making it worse? Yell at me! Hate me! Don't act so normal…_

"The others definitely want to hear the news."

"But you are all wet." Zoro couldn't stop worrying about her. He wanted only good for her.

"It doesn't disturb me."

Zoro should have been happy, but he wasn't. He tried not to think about it, but he felt that he was making a mistake. Robin was suffering, and he was too. He tried to listen to his mind, and it told him that he was acting right. Furthermore he had to think of what to say to the others.

Robin opened the door. She entered the kitchen where the others were sitting in the silence and waiting. Zoro followed her. He wasn't sure how the others would accept him. He wouldn't have wondered if they would have been angry at him. It was he who acted like a fool when they wanted to help him. But he had seen how much the others made an effort to help him and that's why he wanted to repay it.

As Zoro entered the kitchen the others were staring him, and no wonder why. Okay, Zoro had left the room. It was a huge success, but what did it mean for them now? They didn't know why Zoro had left his room. Maybe it was because of his hand. They knew that Chopper had performed the last operation, but they didn't dare to hope.

"Hello." Zoro waved him with his left hand and the others didn't need any further explanation.

"ZORO!" the crew yelled, except Nami and Robin.

Luffy's eyes began to shine like he had found the last edible meat. He jumped up and run to Zoro shouting happily. Finally he hugged Zoro and wouldn't let go. Chopper and Usopp followed suit.

"ZORO!" the three men yelled, and almost began to cry.

Zoro could hardly stand up. They had forgotten that Zoro was still weak. Zoro tried to pull Chopper off of his head, but Chopper wouldn't let go. Zoro could only get rid of Usopp, who didn't have enough strength to hold on when Zoro shook him off.

"Stop it, that's enough!" Zoro raised his voice and it did work- Chopper and Luffy let go.

Now Chopper and Luffy began to jump around the kitchen. They didn't care what the others were thinking and the others didn't pay attention to them. They were just too happy about Zoro.

"I knew you would make it."

Franky was the first. They shook hands and Zoro noticed how strong Franky really was. _Did he have to do that?! _Zoro's hand hurt more but he tried not to show it. Why should he ruin the others' mood?

"Yo-ho-ho!"

Brook danced around Zoro and he was playing the violin. His mood was perfect. Finally he could play again, fool around and laugh. He had missed it so badly, because he wasn't good at handling the sadness without playing his violin. Playing cheered him up and he didn't fall into a depression. But now he was dancing around and only waiting for a party.

Zoro smiled to him. Brook was strange and crazy- he totally fit into this crew.

"You stopped acting like a fool?"

Sanji gave a hand to Zoro and he grinned. This was extremely nice of him. He could have rubbed everything under Zoro's nose, but he didn't. He was in a wonderful mood at the moment.

Zoro took his hand. _You will get your revenge for that stupid smile, you stupid cook. _Zoro knew that Sanji would mock him later.

"Sanji! I need food!" yelled Luffy.

Sanji laughed at him. When Luffy's appetite was back, then everything was alright again. For the first time Sanji was lucky when he heard that scream from Luffy. Sanji was ready to cook again. His good mood didn't only come from the fact that Zoro was okay now. He was lucky to cook again. He started to make food ten times faster than usual. How much he had missed it! Finally the compunctions were gone.

Zoro was satisfied. Everything seemed to go well. He had thought that it would be harder. But the others seemed to be really happy and not angry like he had thought. But then Zoro noticed that only one person hadn't come to him-Nami. From that second he remembered what he had done to her. Maybe she didn't dare to come or she hated him too much. Zoro didn't know why. But it didn't matter.

Nami had stood still the whole time. She was happy, she really was. But it wasn't that easy for her like she had hoped. Deep inside her she had forgiven to Zoro. Still she waited Zoro to apologize. Why? She needed to know that Zoro knew what he had done was wrong.

"I am deeply sorry Nami." Nami's wish was fulfilled.

A sudden hug made Nami breathless. Zoro didn't remember when he had last hugged someone in front of other people, but he didn't care. Nami was worth it. He couldn't forgive himself for what he had done. He had hit Nami…if only he could he would give Nami one billion belli. Unfortunately he didn't have that much money.

"Ah Zoro. I have totally forgotten it!"

Zoro let go of her and saw that she was crying. But at the same time she was smiling. Tears of joy?

"Nami!" Luffy ran to her. "I told you not to cry anymore. It was a captain's order!"

"Luffy, these are tears of joy."

It was so embarrassing for her. Why did Luffy have to show so much care now? Every single person in the room was staring at her now because of that stupid captain. Nami wanted to sink through the floor.

"Tears can be happy?!" Luffy made big eyes.

"Baka!" Nami laughed; Luffy knew how to cheer her up.

After Nami's laugh the atmosphere in the kitchen improved again. Zoro walked to Sanji who was making the food. The others were too active for him. He felt a little tired and was looking for a more peaceful place.

"Moss head. You are lucky."

"Yeah."

"I don't know what Robin did, but she did it perfectly as usual." Now Sanji was a little jealous that Zoro had spent so much time with her.

"She didn't do anything."

"Of course not." Sanji grinned. He knew that Zoro didn't want to admit it. "You know you are in debt to her for your whole life. I hope that you thanked her nicely."

_Thanked nicely? Oi… _Zoro didn't do that; actually you can say he did the opposite. But now it was too late to regret. Where was Robin at all? The whole time Zoro hadn't had time to notice her. Zoro looked around. She wasn't here anymore. Maybe she wanted to change her clothes.

Zoro's attention went to Chopper, who was pulling on his pants.

"I still have to look you over." said Chopper quietly.

"Of course doctor." Zoro smiled at him which made Chopper dance. Zoro had even improved his old behaviour. Normally he did everything that he could to get away from check-up.

* * *

Someone turned the time back, because why would Zoro be sitting in a dark room again? No, nobody had turned the time back. Everything was as alright as it was in the kitchen. Zoro just wanted to rest- Chopper had looked him over. He had said that everything was fine. But of course Zoro should rest and not even think about training. This time Zoro followed Chopper's rules. He didn't dare risk anymore.

But it wasn't easy to rest because he couldn't sleep. Every time he tried his thoughts went back to her- Robin. He didn't know what Robin was thinking and how she had handled it. Zoro hoped that she was alright. But that was stupid to think. Of course she wasn't alright! She had showed him her feelings and he had rejected her.

Zoro thought back to the time on that island where he almost lost his hand. Their relationship, Zoro's and Robin's, was quite normal. But actually was that a normal relationship? Zoro didn't trust her and it was uncomfortable to be in the same room with her. It wasn't a normal relationship indeed, but still better than the present.

When Sanji had told him to go to that forest with Robin he was against it. But not because he was too lazy to get up, he just didn't like to spend time with her. He felt so uncomfortable with her- maybe uncomfortable was the wrong word. Her presence made Zoro nervous and then he always did something embarrassing. And then Robin laughed. He could still hear the sound of her laugh. A beautiful sound…

Especially at the beginning a lot of embarrassing things happened. He hated Robin for it. That woman always had to notice when he did something wrong. Although Robin never said it aloud Zoro knew when she was teasing him. For example when they went searching for the South Bird. But luckily such things didn't happen anymore so often; maybe he got used to her presence.

But in that forest she didn't tease him at all. For the first time Zoro saw how seriously Robin took her job. She seemed happy to research, therefore she didn't have time to tease Zoro. He had never been by her when she worked, so he hadn't known how much Robin liked archaeology. But while doing her work, she never forgot her elegance. Every move seemed like it had been planned.

Sanji was right. Zoro owed Robin so much. But what did he do? He pushed her away. Zoro let nobody near him, especially that woman. The reason was simple. She knew what she had to do manipulate him. Robin had a good and a bad influence, and Zoro didn't like the fact that Robin could manipulate him so easily.

But that wasn't the only reason why he had pushed her away. He wanted to kiss her before the wave because he noticed her as a woman. Robin was so caring, intelligent, had a dream in her life and a calm nature. She suited him. He noticed that all and had felt a strange feeling inside. His heart had told him to kiss her.

After the wave he realized how important that woman was. Just the thought that she could die hurt so much. And then the kiss- an impulse. He still didn't know if he would have done it if the wave hadn't come. Zoro wasn't sure what he felt towards her and he didn't want to play with her feelings.

Zoro sighed. He pushed Robin away to protect her and himself. But how could he explain it to Robin? Zoro couldn't answer that question as someone opened the door.

* * *

Robin was in her room. She needed to change her clothes. This was her first excuse to leave the kitchen. The second excuse was of course him. _He didn't want to use me? Hasn't he done that already? _

Robin threw her wet clothes onto the ground. She didn't want to get angry, but she couldn't manage to stay calm. _He just pushed me away after all that I have done.. No, you don't get angry… _Robin fell onto her bed. She tried not to be mad, because somehow she understood him.

When Zoro told her that it wasn't right to kiss her, Robin knew that he was right. They both acted out of impulse, the moment was just too special. Zoro had improved a lot and wanted to train. He won, the sword fell on the ground, it was raining, rain drops rolling over her face, the stress was gone- they all had had a bad influence.

Maybe Zoro really thought that he was using her. But Robin wanted that kiss. If Zoro thought that he had used her then he didn't know how she felt for him. She had hidden her feelings so long and today she had showed them, but he didn't care to notice. That had made her mad.

What should she do now? Stupid question, she already knew the answer. She was going to make a face like nothing happened and live her quiet life. What else could she do… Zoro didn't care about her and she couldn't force him. She had to take it. Now she was going to avoid him as much as she could. It hurt…furthermore she really believed that he loved her.

Robin thought back to the time when Zoro said by the door to her that he trusted her. Like Robin had said, everything has a reason. It was cruel to think it, but thanks to the accident Zoro had begun to trust Robin.

But now it is even harder to push her feelings down. If she acts normal and doesn't make a scene about the kiss, the normal life could go on in the crew. But which is more important- her feelings or the peace?

"Robin? Robin, are you there?" Nami knocked.

"Yes, I am here." She had to act normal.

"Are you going to let me in?"

"I am changing my clothes."

Nami scowled on the other side of the door. Robin was a good actor but Nami heard a difference in her voice.

"Are you coming up again? I am going to search for Zoro and then we can start the party."

"Fine, I am coming."

Nami left her alone, but that didn't mean she had given up. Did Robin really think that Nami hadn't noticed Robin sneaking out of the kitchen?

Robin sighed and got up. Now she really had to change her clothes. She had to go there or Nami would force her. For another second Robin thought about the time with him. All in all she enjoyed his nearness. But she didn't get her happy end.

* * *

"Zoro. Are you coming?" Nami had gone from Robin's room to Chopper's room. She didn't even knock, just opened the door. As she saw him Nami almost got a shock. "Has something happened?!"

"Why do you think that something has happened?" Zoro wasn't that happy about Nami's arrival.

"Of course not! But why are you sitting here like that? Don't scare me!"

Nami sat next to him. Deja vu. There was only one thing different. He was speaking to her. Nami had almost panicked as she saw him sitting in the dark. Why would he sit here when everything is all right?

"I am resting."

"Of course you are." Nami didn't believe him. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." He didn't want to tell her.

"What's wrong with you both?! You two are sitting in your rooms like the world's end is coming. Did something more happen outside?"

"You two?" That made Zoro curious.

"You and Robin. She is sitting in her room, too. And her voice was so weird. Is it about the kiss?"

Zoro almost forgot to breath. _How does she know about it?! _Zoro stared at Nami.

"I know that I shouldn't know. But after the wave I was so worried that I had to go outside. You should be lucky that I didn't let Sanji go out." Nami laughed. "But still why are you two so depressed?"

Nami waited for Zoro's answer but it didn't come.

"Fine. You don't want to tell me. But what ever you did fix it now! You aren't wounded anymore and I can repay you when you hurt Robin."

Was he talking to Nami or to Sanji?

"I thought that you have learned that just sitting around doesn't help anyone. So rise and shine! The party is waiting." Nami got up and tried to pull Zoro up, too. But of course she wasn't able.

"Okay, I am coming." Zoro sighed.

* * *

So I finished the gymnasium, 12 years of horror are over XD

But I even don't know when I can upload again. I go on the to Germany for 3 weeks and have no idea if they let me near a computer-.- Sorry*sob* I really try to upload during that time^^


	11. Chapter 11

So I decided to upload a un-betad version, because somehow I can't find a beta who is enough fast:S STILL looking for a good beta (help *sob*)

* * *

**11. Let me decide if you have used me**

The party had begun after Nami had managed to get Zoro into the kitchen. Everyone had a great mood, even Zoro. Now he could be happy again. Sanji had made so much food. Zoro had feeling like the cook had made food for a whole week. But they didn't have to worry that some food will remain. Luffy was already eating with a high speed.

Nami had promised to bring the whole alcohol out what they had on the ship. Even the most expensive ones which she saved for special events. But today it was a special event. Furthermore they weren't her alcohol. The bottles belong to Robin, because she brought them from Alabasta. But although Nami said that this was the whole alcohol Zoro was sure that she had some bottles hidden, because the amount wasn't so big.

Franky had built a piano in the kitchen. Zoro didn't believe it until he saw it. Franky was a great shipwright, but Zoro didn't know that he was so skilful that he was able to build an instrument. The piano seemed good, because Brook was already playing on it. Franky didn't build a piano in the kitchen without a reason. He wanted that Brook could play there.

Chopper and Usopp were dancing around the piano. All in all it was a party like they always had. Nobody was thinking about the accident any more.

But when Zoro looked around the kitchen he didn't notice Robin. It was unfair. She shouldn't miss the party only because of him.

"Zopro. Whpy arephn't you makmhing a haphpy facep?" (Zoro, why aren't you making a happy face?)

Luffy was stuffing food of course and he didn't have time to stop it while speaking to him.

"Yes, that idiot is right." Nami stared evilly to Luffy and glances then a little gently to Zoro. "You should enjoy yourself, too."

Zoro smiled to them. He was going to enjoy it, but before it he had to be sure that everyone was having a good time.

"Nami-san!" Sanji run to Nami with hearts as eyes.

Even Sanji's flirting was back. He was enjoying it very much and used every situation to flirt. Zoro didn't like it at all. He would have been happier if that love-cook would have forgotten that habit. But that was never going to happen.

"Where is Robin-chan at all?"

Zoro wanted to ask the same.

"Mhh. I don't know. Maybe she is still in her room. I will get her." Nami wanted stood up when Zoro put his hand on her shoulder and pressed her back on the chair.

"I will go. I want to be useful."

Nami looked up to Zoro. She let him go, because she hoped that Robin and he could talk then. She sighted and looked to Luffy who was eating like he had starved for a month. _Great…I have to watch it all night now…_

……………………………….

Zoro stood by the door of Robin's room. It wasn't that easy to open the door. It was like when the others had stood by his door. But why was it now so hard? Opening a door was so easy that even a child could do it. Just take the link and open. But it was easy to say it when Zoro was afraid to open.

He knew that Robin was in the room. He had broken her hearth a few hours again and had to now speak with her. At that moment he regretted what he had done. He wanted to turn back the time. Why could not it be the same as it was at the time when his hand was useless? Zoro would never have believed that he would miss that time. But now he did it. It was useless to think so. He had ruined their relationship with that kiss.

He regretted that he ruined their friendship…Only one little kiss destroyed everything they had achieved. They had become good friends during the last week. For the first time Zoro had it comfortable to be with her. No one else understood him as good as Robin did during that time. But then he wanted more. He wanted her. The kiss, one second, one touch and everything was ruined. It will never be the same again.

Humans are so- they are never satisfied and want always more. Zoro was the same. Only friendship didn't satisfy him any more. But greed isn't positive always. It can ruin a lot of things.

But what did he want at all? Did he love her? Love was a too strong word. Zoro didn't believe in it. Furthermore it wasn't important any more. He had decided that they should be only nakamas.

Before Zoro was able to open the door, Robin opened it and almost run into him.

"Kenshi-san?"

"I just wanted to call you!"

Zoro bite his lip. How long had he stood here?! He had forgotten himself. Although Robin couldn't know that he had been here, it was still embarrassing.

"Fine."

Just then Zoro noticed that Robin had dressed up herself. She was wearing a short black dress. It looked simple, but she looked gorgeous in it. Even he couldn't get his eyes from her.

"Kenshi-san? Shouldn't we go?"

"NO! Eh…I mean yes!"

Robin smirked. Zoro's expression was funny. Just before she had decided that she wasn't going to be angry at him. It would make too much stress and she didn't want that the others would notice it. That's why she tried to act like nothing was between them.

"Let's go then."

_Again that smile! She is torturing me…_

……………………………………..

"ROBIN-CHAN!"

Sanji went crazy when he saw her. He hadn't flirt with her for so long and now he had plenty time to do it.

Zoro didn't pay attention to it. He started to look for the alcohol. He saw that the others were sitting around the piano and listened how Brook was playing. The alcohol was there, too. So he had to go there. No one seemed to notice him when he sat on the pillows which where on the ground.

"Zoro!"

Luffy was the first who noticed Zoro's present. He jumped up and run to him and hugged him again. The captain was so happy that his first mate was okay again. But Zoro wasn't that happy about the hugs.

"Brook, sing that song!"

Luckily Luffy left fast to dance and Zoro got more free room. Finally he could find a bottle for him, too. He enjoyed the alcohol and listened what Brook was singing. Actually he was more speaking and the playing the piano for the background.

"Yo-ho-ho! After one hard week we have a great night now. I know that it have been hard, but we did it. Swordsman, you almost scared me to death when you throw the beer bottle at me. Oi wait, I am already death! Yo-ho-ho!"

"You didn't believe that miracles can happen. But I was right, miracles can happen. You are a living proof!" Sang Usopp along.

The others laughed. For the first time Usopp had been right.

"You wanted to go and thought you were useless. But you were wrong. That I knelt before you had a positive affect." Sang Luffy. Usopp animated the others to say something, too.

"You are stronger and better than me." Franky held his coca up.

"Don't you think that I don't know what you did to Nami. You are going to wash dishes for a whole year now." Added Sanji

"You owe me at least 100 million beri!"

"You will see that everything has its reason."

Unfortunately Zoro didn't pay attention what Robin had said. His was too busy with drinking.

Brook started play his favorite song, Luffy eat again of course, Chopper and Usopp danced. Nami and Robin chatted and Sanji circled around them. Zoro remind on his spot and observed what the others were doing. After a while Luffy tried to get him to dance. Of course Zoro refused.

Like all parties of the Mugiwaras, the party lasted long. About 5 o'clock most of the crew was sleeping. Chopper and Usopp were on the ground. Usopp was bubbling in his dream. Luffy had eaten himself to a big ball and Nami had to roll him out of the kitchen. Franky and Sanji were sleeping on the table. They had held on competition in drinking which Franky won.

Zoro finished his last bottle. Now it was time to go to sleep. But before he would go to bed, he wanted to breathe some fresh air. He headed out of the kitchen. _Weird, when did Robin leave? _

Zoro got his answer when he was out.

"Kenshi-san?"

Zoro looked around. He knew that it was Robin, who was outside, but where was she? The sky was clear and the moon and the stars appeared, but it was still quite dark, that he did not see her. How, then, Robin knew that had to be him? Zoro tried to walk there where he supposed to have heard the voice. Finally, he was also close enough to see that Robin was sitting at the steering wheel.

"How did you know that it was me?" Zoro leaned against the railing.

"I guessed."

"You should play more hazarding games. You seem to have a lot of luck."

"Good luck in the game, bad in love?"

Zoro looked to her. Of course she hinted to something and Zoro know to what. But he didn't mind that she brought that subject up. He wanted to talk about it with her anyway.

"What do you think how many stars there are in the sky?" Robin admired the stars.

"Why did you change the subject?"

"I know that you want to talk about it, but I don't want to."

Silence

"23457345 stars."

"Why do you think so?"

"I just said one number. I don't know how many stars there are!"

Robin began to laugh. Of course he couldn't know. Does someone know it at all? But it was sweet that Zoro answered her and didn't bring the other subject up.

"You seem not to have so much luck by guessing."

"Does it mean that you know the answer?"

"23457345 is a quite good answer." Robin's voice was ironical.

Zoro smirked. He knew that he was wrong. Robin didn't have to make fun of it. But wait…How they ended so far from that subject. Dammit, Robin could play so easily with him.

"How do you do it? I mean manipulating me."

"You didn't come here to talk about that."

"You can talk about something else, but me not?"

"Fine. But you have to ask that question from yourself. You should know why I can manipulate you."

"What ever."

Robin looked up and smiled to him. Then she noticed that Zoro was carrying his three swords. It was good to see it, but it reminded her that training they had and how it ended.

"I know that Chopper told not to train, but…"

Robin got up. Although she had promised herself to avoid that man, she gave it up.

"Now I will so you how strong I really am." Robin walked to him and took one sword.

"What are you planning woman?"

"You don't want to train?"

"I thought you don't like weapons."

"I don't. But swords have that elegance what I like." Robin held the sword up and it sparkled in the moonlight.

Zoro took one sword and hold it under Robin's nose. They both knew how it would end, didn't they? So why should they do it. But it seemed that Robin was taking it seriously. She bushed Zoro's sword beside and attacked.

Since it was not their first time to fight, Zoro believed to know how strong Robin was. But now it seemed that his thought was all wrong. Robin was a faster and her hits more powerful. But this didn't mean that she could win him.

Zoro got soon control over the fight. As he had thought- Robin would lose again. But still Zoro enjoyed the feeling. 7 days without training or fighting was too much for him.

Robin gave up as she saw that she couldn't win him. It all ended like the first fight had ended. But Zoro had a weird feeling. It was now a lot harder to win her. Did it mean that she had hold back the first time?

"You didn't hold back?"

"No. When we fight for the first time you were so weak and I let you win. I didn't want to make you sadder." Robin smirked.

Zoro wanted to scream. Damn woman! She was teasing him again. And she was enjoying it, it made it even worse. But much worse was that everything was the same as it was at the first time. Although it wasn't raining of, it still was a magical moment. And why the hell did she had to be so beautiful in the moonlight?!

"Robin, I already told that this isn't right."

"I won't listen to you. It is your time to listen to me. Let me decide if you are using me." Robin walked closer to Zoro.

_What the hell is she doing?!_


	12. Chapter 12

I didn't find a beta again-.-

* * *

**12. My decision**

„_Let me decide if you are __using me."_

Robin had made her mind; she wouldn't let Zoro to stop her. She let her fingers go through his hair. She wouldn't let him go. She needed him, needed to feel his warmth. Robin decided to do only those things she wanted and not consider the others. She had to kiss him now.

"And it's not wrong?" Zoro whispered like he wanted to ruin the moment.

"The only thing that wrong is that I'm going to do that step." Robin whispered to him a few centimeters away from his mouth.

The tension between them was already unbearable. Can't he understand that it was the only right thing? Robin, who remembered the taste of the previous kiss, couldn't wait to feel it again. Her hand, which was in his hair, moved down his neck. The other hand slipped over his upper body.

_If you don't kiss me now you will lose me_

What was Zoro afraid of? After all, Robin was giving a clear signal that she wanted it too. But did he want it? Zoro doubted it, because he was once again having the feel moment feeling. Robin's skin shone wonderfully in the moonlight. Her eyes so big and sincere and her hair smell heavenly.

He did not want to do it only because then the moment would be perfect. However, it was time to give up thatnonchalant attitude. Robin was the most beautiful woman, whom he had seen, but he tried not to be interested in it. Moreover, it she was not his type and he did not love her. He inculcated itthe whole time. This woman didn't mean anything to him.

But it was time to wake up. Why did he lie to himself? He did not have that nonchalant. He was interested how she looked like. He lied to himself. It was self-defense. He always thought that he wouldn't have time for her and furthermore why should be such a gorgeous woman be interested in him. And when he had already taken that I-don't-want-you-near-me attitude, it was difficult to abandon it. But now he could say that this woman attracted him ... no, he loved this woman. Therefore, he decided to let Robin do what she wanted.

_"It is time…" whispered Zoro _

It was a signal of Robin. She led her arm back to his hair and pulled him closer. She closed her eyes.

Was it the lot of work and effort worth it? God yes! Robin enjoyed his lips and his tongue. Too good to be true. Their first kiss had been too rapid, the current she could enjoy full.

Zoro had his hands placed around her waist. Had Robin's lips been so soft before, too? This time it was better, perhaps because he knew now that this was correct. Now he was enjoying each millimeters of her lips.

When they separated from each other, they still remained for a second to view each other. The time went on now again. Neither of them dared to move, fearing that they would ruin the moment. But they can not stand here for ever.

"It's all clear now?" Said Robin at the end.

"Very clear."

Of course, it was now clear. Zoro loved this woman, and she returned those feelings. But about future he did not dare to think about. How are you doing now? Others were hardly accustomed to the situation, what Zoro had caused, and now a new change. _Poor Sanji_, thought Zoro. He can flirt only with Nami now.

But why continue to worry now about it; there is time for it afterwards. At the moment they should use all the time for being together. They had wasted much time after all.

"A falling star!" Cried Robin suddenly

Zoro saw that star and smirked. He secretly wished something.

"Did you know that when you wish something when the stars fall the wish comes true?" asked Robin

„I know that."

„Did you wish something?"

„I can't tell you. Otherwise it wouldn't come true."

Robin smirked to his answer. Was he superstition, too?

„Do you think that black cats bring bad luck, too?"

"Why should I play with my faith?"

Robin wanted to believe that fate existed, and that every thing has its own purpose. It was hard to believe, when she thought of her past. Did really her mother had to die? Did she get her current friends only because of it? Wasn't there another way? However if there wouldn't have been that arrow they wouldn't be together now. Because of that she believed in faith.

But wouldn't they have found each other anyway? Maybe yes, but they would have needed a lot more time. The accident made it faster, but Zoro had to suffer. And not only he, the entire crew.

"What are you thinking?" Zoro stroke over her check.

"About the fact that it is time to go to sleep." Robin smiled and lied.

"You're right."

Zoro put his arm around her waist like he offered his support. In fact Zoro felt a little weak and needed support and Robin knew it as well. Zoro could be healthy, but he was tired and was not sure whether will be able to send Robin to her room without falling down.

"Shouldn't I send you to your room?" joked Robin

"Shut up woman!" growled Zoro.

Robin chuckled, and they walked to her room. Robin secretly wished that the road would be longer than it was because she liked the feel Zoro's body. Muscular body as his was hadn't Robin felt for a long time. Although she had to admit that he was, in her view at least, smaller. Okay its reason could be that he had not done exercise.

Robin recalled those moments where she had seen Zoro topless training. But, of course, she did not like only his body. She wasn't such a person. The inner beauty was more important, after all.

By him she liked the mysterious aura which was around him. He was not as talkative as Nami, but still not very quiet. He never said something about his past or what he was thinking. Therefore, he was like an undiscovered treasure, awaiting examination. Perfect for an archaeologists.

Moreover, they were very similar. They both were the quite ones and acted the most like adults, than others. They were both mysterious. And both did not want to talk about their past, so they didn't have to answer question about their past. Furthermore they weren't emotional. A too emotional person may have an affect on a quiet person and change its personality.

Soon they reached Robin's room. Zoro he opened the door. He had it difficult to stand. Maybe he shouldn't have drunk so much. At the moment Zoro was very angry about himself.

"Have a good sleep." Zoro said quietly, not desiring to leave yet, but at the same time desiring to rest already.

"The same words."

Robin bended to Zoro and kissed him. It would not have been necessary. It was even harder to leave. Zoro wanted to just take a step back, but Robin pulled him back.

"And where are you going?" Robin smiled at him. "You could also stay here."

"But I definitely will fall asleep fast." Zoro grinned.

"You stay here for sleep or what did you think?"

Robin pulled him into the room and shot the door. Moving towards the bed, she kissed him again.

They broke the kiss because they fell on the bed. Zoro held himself on his hand up and Robin was under him. He felt, how his eyes began to forcibly shut. At least the last view, which he saw before he fell asleep, was perfect.

Zoro let himself fall next to Robin. He did want to stay awake, but felt that he needed to rest. And after he had thought that he fell asleep.

Robin laughed quietly. She rose up and went to his writing table. There was lying still the book; she wanted to read t a long time ago. Now she had the opportunity to do so. She took the book and walked back to bed. Robin was sitting next to him began to read. She didn't mind that he was sleeping; at least he was near her.

* * *

Morning arrived and the two nakamas didn't notice it. Zoro and Robin slept peacefully. The others were already up and wondered where Zoro and Robin were. But they had found themselves an activity. But this activity made noise and one of the sleepers woke up.

Zoro rouse up slowly. He needed a little time to understand where and why he was. Soon he understood that he was in Robin's room. He noticed also that she was sleeping in his embrace.

Zoro liked it very much that he woke before Robin up. Now it was time to get used to the idea that this is not the last time that he will woke so up. She slept so peacefully in his hands. She had even in her sleep that special smile on her lips.

Zoro hated and loved her smiles. They had something special. They gave her that mysterious aura and made her more special. But at the same time he also hated them, because he knew that Robin liked to manipulate him with those smiles. Already on the first day she tried to use her smile.

He was still needed to learn from her, because he really did not know anything about her in particular. Although during the time she had been here he had noticed something. Robin obviously liked to read books and as an archaeologist she loved old things. Zoro had also noticed that Robin loved coffee. Often, he saw her reading a book and drinking coffee during it and often she just enjoyed the aroma of the coffee. She liked to sit by the aquarium and watch the fish.

Those little things had he noticed. But at the same time he didn't have the slightest idea, what Robin was reading all the time or why she liked the coffee and not tea. And why Robin cares the most for Chopper. Maybe it was the mother instinct. She was after all in that age.

Zoro hadn't even thought about that she is older than he. The age didn't mean anything in this crew. Brook, after all was already over 80, while the captain was 17. That's why Zoro didn't mind that Robin was 9 years older. She was perfect and there is nothing to change this. Moreover, he was quite adult for his ages and a girl who acts like a teenager wouldn't suit for him.

While Zoro was thinking he forgot himself and stroke over Robin's cheek. Of course, this woke Robin up.

"Morning." Mumbled she

Zoro kissed her for the reply. The best way to greet in the morning.

"Have you watched me for long time?"

"Unfortunately not. I just woke up to the noise that the other were doing. "

After Zoro had said it the two stare each other in silence. The others were already up! Zoro didn't notice that fact when he woke up, because he was busy observing Robin. What should they do now? They can't just go together into the kitchen.

"Now, I don't want to get up." Whined Zoro

"We can not stay here." Robin let her fingers slip over the abdomen. "Let's go."

Zoro mood changed quickly. Robin gave him some hope, but then she quickly rose up and went change clothes. Of course she was playing with him again. He sighted and got up, too. Their time was over, and who knew, when they can be together again.

Together they went to the kitchen door. Of course, they did not intend to go together. This would have been too suspicious. Robin went to the kitchen first. But soon she saw that the kitchen was completely empty. There was no trace of food or the others.

"You can come. They aren't here. "Robin stood quietly amid the kitchen

"Did we sleep so long?"

Zoro could hardly say it when they heard noise outside and someone ran into the kitchen. The door was shut with a big noise. Chopper stood by the door. He was panting and had a frightened face. He didn't notice the two nakamas near him.

"Chopper what has happened?"

Chopper started to yell. At the same time someone ran against the door and the door flew open. Chopper rolled under the table because of it. Sanji and Luffy ran into the kitchen and were yelling Chopper's name.

The two men didn't notice Zoro and Robin either. Luffy saw Chopperit, grabbed him and ran away. Sanji wanted to follow him, but then he saw Robin.

"Robin-chan!" He ran to the Robin. "We let you sleep. But do you want me to cook for you or you want coffee before? "

"What is going on?" Robin Sanji ignored questions as always.

"Sanji!" Luffy yelled from outside.

Sanji reacted immediately and ran to the other while ignoring Robin. Zoro and Robin still could not understand anything. They walked out from where they still hear some noise. Then they saw that the others sitting around. Only Luffy and Sanji were chasing Chopperi.

"Nami, what's going on?"

Robin was not able to wait longer. She had walked to Nami to get some explanation. It was hard for her to see that they were doing this to Chopper.

"Ah, they play fool again. They are playing spin-the-bottle. Nami sighted and watched how they were chasing Chopperit. "The bottle stopped by Chopper and now he must eat worms." Nam giddy eyes and showed the hole, which was a lawn.

"Spin-the-bottle?!"

* * *

So I over lived my German trip and it was great. Today my university starts and I my school days are even longer now XD But I won't give up, I write on XD  
I have planned 2 more chapters^^


	13. Chapter 13

*runs happily around* I have 101 reviews, I can't believe it! How did I deserve them... *bows*

* * *

**13. Truth or dare**

Zoro scratched his heads. He couldn't believe that the others such a childish activity had found. They may be bored. Zoro knew very well how boring the life could be here sometimes. But play such a childish game? He would have found many other activities such as sleeping, training, eating, training, and being with Robin.

Finally Luffy and Sanji captured Chopper. Chopper tried to fight against them, but he didn't have enough strength. The two boys dragged him to the hole in lawn and began to force him to eat a worm.

"It is against human rights." Mumbled Nami

"It is against human-animal rights.." added Robin.

Zoro looked in disbelief to Robin. _Had it an importance which rights were broken?! _Although the both women seemed to be against it, they didn't do anything against it. _How rude…_

"Don't fight against it Chopper! You're an elk, you suppose to eat worms! "Luffy tried to open Chopper's mouth.

"Elks are vegetarians!" screamed Chopper to him.

At the same time Sanji throw earthworms in Chopper's mouth and he swallowed them down. Although he began to cough, but he had swallowed them already. Luffy and Sanji were satisfied and they walked back to their places.

"Yo-ho-ho, I rotated the bottle for you, Chopper. Are you in, too?" Brook looked to Zoro and Robin.

"I am not taking part in such a…." Zoro couldn't end his sentence when Robin spoke.

"Come sit Zoro." Robin showed to the place next to her.

"Oh, no Robin. You were not going to play! "

Zoro could not believe it. The most reasonable people on that ship agreed to take part. He mumbled something and next to her. He was doing it only because of her.

"I warn you. This is a relatively dangerous game. Luffy had to suck his toe already." Nami started to laugh and others with him. Only Luffy and Chopper looked sullenly.

"Yo-ho-ho! Here we go!"

Brook took the bottle and spun it. Brook was a little perverted and they could not imagine what he could ask the person to do or to answer. Then the bottle began to slow down and finally it showed to Sanji.

"Ask what you want." Sanji chose truth.

„Yo-ho-ho. Which pair of pants you would like to see more Miss Robin's or Miss Nami's? "

"Pervert!" yelled the whole circle.

"I am not going to answer!" Sanji jumped up.

"You have to or you get a punishment." Usopp was a judge, "You have to Zorot kiss."

"WHAT?" Sanji and Zoro shouted together.

"Leave me out of here!"

"I will never kiss that baka!"

"Well then answer." Brook said.

Sanji gazed him angry. Why had that idiot have to ask such a thing? Brook has been and will remain as a pervert. Moreover, it was a very difficult choice. He loved the two women. How could he say which one more? But when he had to choose the kiss or the answer, he took the answer.

"ERR ... I would say Nam-san's. Robin-chan, not that I like not as much as her, but I know Nami for longer."

"I don't mind Sanji." Robin smiled at him.

Zoro rolled eyes at the same time when Sanji spun the bottle again. Zoro didn't pay attention to it. Why the hell had he sat here at all?!

"Isn't it funny?" asked Robin like she had knew what Zoro was thinking

„No. This is idiotic. You saw what they did to Chopper!"

„But Chopper is laughing already."

Zoro looked to Chopper and he was laughing. Luffy had gone to him and ate some earthworms, too. Probably, he got the same punishment as Chopper. Both were now laughing. Maybe it was not really as idiotic as Zoro thought.

"Luffy! Come back. SPIN! "Nami yelled.

Luffy ran back and sat next to Nami. She whispered something to Luffy and then he rotated the bottle. Zoro did not pay attention to the bottle again. He still could not find the idea of it. Fortunately, the bottle stopped by Franky and not by the swordsman.

"Dare." Franky said proudly. "I'm still a man."

„You have to kiss Robin. "

Everyone looked in disbelief to Luffy. Sanji started to yell at him. How could he demand such thing and why not from him!? Nami smiled wickedly. Of course, she told him to say it. She had a reason why. Now she only had to wait and see whether the plan succeeds.

"What would be the penalty?" Franky asked timidly.

"Nami takes your coca for a whole week and gives you only water."

"NO!" Franky started to cry. "Then the kiss."

Franky turned to Robin. Although he was not impressed with this idea, but to live a whole week without coca was much worse, than to kiss a beautiful woman.

"Get off!"

Zoro suddenly jumped up. He had taken the sword and kept it under Franky neck. This wasn't funny anymore.

"Zoro?"

The others did not understand why Zoro suddenly became angry. Franky shook in front of the sword. He was made of metal and swords shouldn't scare him at all, but he knew that Zoro was able to cut metal.

"Don't you dare to touch her!"

Zoro put his sword back and grabbed Robin's hand. He helped her to rise up and guided her away. He wasn't interested what the others were thinking. Even if they understood now that the two nakamas were together. No one touches her!

Angrily he walked with her back to his room without saying anything. Robin did not dare to say anything either. She only grinned. In her view Zoro's jealous behavior was very funny.

When they reached the room, he shoot the door and glared at her.

"Do not laugh! This is not funny. "

* * *

"What happened with Zoro? And why did he take Robin with him?! "Sanji walked nervously around.

"What the hell?" Franky was almost speechless.

"Jealousy." Said Nami. "My plan was successful."

"Nami-san?" Sanji made huge eyes.

"Zoro is jealous."

"Why?"

Not only Sanji made a face like he could not understand anything. Even Luffy, whom Nami had explained everything, had a questionable face. Nami had wanted Luffy to say it, because she hoped that Zoro would react so.

"It isn't probably difficult to understand why Zoro did not want to let someone else Robin to kiss."

Silence before the storm.

"ZOROOOO!" Sanji began to run, but Nami hit him

"Leave them alone." Nami was standing on Sanji

"My Robin-chan!" Sanji cry but could not stand up.

* * *

Robin sat quietly on the bed and tried to keep back the laughter. She knew very well when she would laugh now he would become even angrier. But it was hard to keep back. Not his jealousy was so funny. His behavior was hilarious, too. The whole time Zoro mumbled something. Robin could hear only some words: _How can they ... idiot ... so awful.  
_  
"I reacted over?"

Zoro had settled down. Now he could think straight again. Maybe it was too much when he threatened Franky. This could have sacred him.

„Yes." Robin chuckled.

Zoro smirked to her. He walked slowly to her and stopped before her. Zoro touched her face and took her head between his hands and bent down closer to her. Their noses nearly touched.

"But you got to understand me. For me, it is impossible to tolerate, that someone is close to you. "

"But I don't belong to you."

"Of course not. But it is only my right to kiss you. "

Zoro bend more closer and kissed her passionately. Robin replied to his kiss. She was disappointed when he broke the kiss. Why was it such a short kiss?

"I have to apologize to them."

"Later."

Robin pulled him closer and kissed him again.

Jealousy gave Robin an assurance that he did take it seriously. Love meant to her trust and loyalty, but it was difficult to trust. Of course, Robin did not want to believe that Zoro could betray her in any way. But she was scared that he could do it. Robin had lost the ability to believe people.

But when she saw how jealous he was if she was sure that he would never betray her. How could she doubt this at all? He definitely meant it seriously, because he had changed himself. He showed emotions that was something new.

Zoro not only changed his attitude, he did even things he didn't like. He came to play, after all, though he did not want to, but it was request from Robin to come. Furthermore he could train now, but he didn't. He would never let a chance to train. But being with her seemed more important that the training.

He changed himself only for her. He had to take their relationship seriously when he improved so much. But was Robin taking it as serious as Zoro was?

Robin had learned to trust people and let the people close to her. But was she able to love? She had read a lot of about love in books. But her mother had been taken away from her so early. No one besides her mother had ever loved her.

But it was time to change. A relationships needs sacrifice.. Robin had to learn how to love a person deeply. But the changes take time. She only hoped that Zoro will wait for her.

At the same time, when Robin was thinking about her doubts, Zoro stroke over her belly and whispered, _do not worry so much_. Maybe he understood that something was wrong.

"Why did you laugh so much over me?"

Robin frowned. Was it necessary to ruin the moment again?

"It was just funny."

"When you don't explain it I will go."

"I do not believe it." Robin smirked.

Zoro stood up to show he was meaning it.

"I laughed, because you were so funny with that angry face." Robin pulled him back. "You looked like a baka."

"Baka?"

"But bakas are cute." Whispered Robin and began to kiss his neck.

Zoro let himself to be pulled back to the bed. He kissed her passionately.

„You do not worry so much more. We have plenty time. "

Robin even didn't need more. She was sure she could love him. Quickly she pulled him closer. Robin looked at the clock. Today the time was on their side. They had enough time for each other. She was sure that Nami would nobody let to disturb them.

* * *

ok the next chapter is the last^^ (still no beta *swears*)


	14. Chapter 14

**14. All you questions should be answered**

"Robin!" Pause "Robin!"

Nami walked round the corridor and yelled for Robin. She needed to speak with her now.

"Robin! Where the hell are you?!"

Nami stood by Robin's door. She knocked on the door for the 5th time. She had waited here for 10 minutes already, but nobody answered to her. That is why she walked through the whole ship and hoped to find Robin. But nothing. So Robin had to be in her room. However, the room door was locked.

"Robin. I beg you. If you're in there, come out! I need your help. A big problem. "

Nami was waiting for a response. It did not come. This made her very angry. She hit the door with her leg and walked away.

Where was the older woman, when she needed her the most? She wasn't able to solve the problem by herself. She needed Robin! Immediately!

At the same time on the other side of the door Zoro sighted. Finally Nami went away and he hoped that she wouldn't come back. Why was she disturbing them at all? If she had a problem then why needed she Robin's help?

"I have to go to talk to her immediately." Mumbled Robin in Zoro's hands.

"Be a little more here." Zoro kissed gently her neck.

"This is not fair. You know that I want to stay here."

"What is the problem? Stay here."

Zoro kissed her back. Robin moaned and almost gave up. It was so good to stay here without any obligations and concerns. A paradise on earth. But she has to go now.

"Soon not only Nami would search for me. After a day has past, Sanji would start to worry, too."

"Let them worry."

"Haven't you noticed that nobody is searching for you?"

"What should it mean now?"

"Nobody dares to look for you."

„Oh, come on. Nami and Sanji are not afraid of me. Sanji would be happy if he could kick me out of the bed."

"This was before the accident." Robin released from his hands, stood up and began to dress. „The things doesn't change to normal back with one day."

"Yeah, I know."

"Shouldn't you train?"

Robin was already at the door and turned to him. Zoro hadn't notice how fast Robin had been. He whined on the bed. Of course, he had to go to train, but why now!

Robin chuckled and she was out of the room, leaving the child in the room. She did not want you to go too, but Nami seemed to need her help and she wanted to help her friend. She fastened her steps and soon she reached the deck.

Nam was sleeping, at least so it seemed, on the chair. Her face seemed uneasy and nervous. Usually, when she was sunbathing, she had a small smile on her lips.

"Nami?"

Nami slowly opened her eyes and when she saw that it was Robin, her face began to shine.

"Robin, where the hell have you been the whole time?!"

"I studied a few books." _Or, him ...  
_  
"Yeah, right." Mumbled Nami, "Still, you could have answer to me! "

"What is wrong?" Robin sat next to Nami and listened.

Nami sighted and wanted to say something, but from the kitchen came her problem, Luffy. When he saw Nami, he immediately stopped. He did not dare to walk. He was denied to come near to her.

"Er .. I will go. "Said Luffy, and he wanted to walk away.

Robin understood that Nami's problem was related with the captain.

"Luffy, I would like if you could stay and explain me what is wrong with Nami."

Nami made a horrible face. She glared at the older woman.

"Nami is pregnant and it is my fault!"

Robin blinked and began to laugh. "What lovely news Nami."

"Bakaaaa!" Yelled Nami. "I'm not pregnant! Can't you understand it already?!" Nami sank down in her chair. "You see Robin, that's the thing. He thinks that I am pregnant, although I am not, and he do not believe me."

"But I have kissed you!" whined Luffy.

Nam facapalmed. Again the same story. Even if Nami tried to explain to him, that the things don't go so, he did not believe her. From whom he took such stupidity?

"Captain, who told you that she could be pregnant?"

"Sanji told me! After he had seen us kissing he said that you are pregnant and I shouldn't talk to you anymore. He said that I should leave Nami to him. I could not understand him at the beginning, because I knew that the you can become pregnant only after sex, but he told me that I was wrong."

Both women stared at him. Had Sanji really had told that? This could only be jealousy. Robin began to laugh. But it seemed that Nami didn't find it so funny.

"I'll kill him!" Nam rose from a chair and run into the kitchen. "For dinner we get minced meat!" The door closed with a big bang.

„Luffy, she is not pregnant. You're right, only after sex she could get pregnant. "Robin smiled.

"Yummy. Minced meat."

Robin did not say anything about it. If Luffy heard the word meat his mind didn't work anymore.

"Yo-ho-ho. What noise is here? "

Franky and Brook came on deck.

"Nami cooks for us today."

„Oh noo!" Franky whined

Brook froze. He did not imagine, what took place in the kitchen and what did Nami's cooking mean, but the yells which came from the kitchen where terrible.

"Oi Robin. Where were you the whole time? "

"I read." The usual activity after all, in her case.

"Together with the swordsman? I saw he going into your room in the evening."

Robin remembered that Zoro left the room when he brought food for them

"He needed a training manual." Said Robin with a smirk.

"Yeah right." Mumbled the 3 men at once.

Robin blinked. They didn't believe her? At the same time Zoro came on the deck. He stopped by the others. When he saw her he couldn't just not to smile.

"Oi Zoro. Where are you going? "Luffy asked.

"Training." Zoro

"Alone?" Said the three men and they looked to Robin. She tried to make an innocent face, but they didn't believe her.

"Yeah, alone. What's weird about it?!"

"We thought that you would like to train with you partner Miss Robin." Brook said.

"What the hell?!" Zoro almost fell when he heard it.

Robin chuckled. What a lovely day on Sunny.

* * *

Zoro was training in the crow's nest. He had been in peace for several hours and it seemed somehow strange. It was evening and he couldn't hear anything from the others. Although it was good, because he could concentrate on one thing. He had not been trained for long time. 7 days were an eternity for him.

After some hours of training he found that it was enough for the day. He looked out the window and saw that Nami had appeared on deck. A few minutes ago, there was nobody on the deck. Now, however, there was in Nami there and she seemed to be resting.

Zoro swear that did not go to his room a few minutes ago, when there was no Nami. Now he had to face her. Of course, they all had already forgiven him, but it was not easy face Nami again.

Zoro climbed down and decided to go to the kitchen. He quietly walked over the deck, so that Nami wouldn't wake up. Zoro didn't know why Nami here was. But she looked very stressed and that meant she didn't have a good mood. Such a moment should be avoided.

"I would not go there instead of you."

"Why?" Zoro stopped by the door. He could not get out of here.

"Sanji is lying under the table."

"Why? Not that I do not think that it isn't positive, but ... "

"He wanted to destroy my relationship with Luffy and I beat him hard. And moreover, I said to him that you are with Robin. "

"Was that necessary?" Zoro's voice rose.

"Was it necessary to hold Robin back in the morning when I needed her help?" Said Nami as a wickedly.

Zoro stare angrily at Nami and then went to the kitchen. Somehow, he felt pity for Sanji. That man made him sometimes angry, but he helped Zoro when he had hard times.

As Nami had said, Sanji was lying under the table. Zoro heard some mumble. _Everyone is against me ... I hate myself ..._ Zoro already regretted his decision to help Sanji.

"Sanji."

"Go away." Whined Sanji

"You know, when Luffy has again a crazy idea to take to our team new nākamā and if it is a woman, then you have no rival. Brook is a skeleton and terrible, Franky too childish, Chopper an animal and Usopp too weird. "

Sanji looked to Zoro with sparkle eyes. He could be right after all. For a moment he forgot his loss of 2 women and began to dream when a woman comes to the team he would be the next to get a girlfriend. But he should he get Luffy so far that he would take a woman?

Zoro had done something nice for Sanji. He quickly walked out of the kitchen. When he was on deck, he heard the familiar voice.

"It isn't nice to lie to Sanji."

"Silence." Zoro turned around and put his hand on Robin's mouth.

Robin stood calmly. Zoro felt how Robin smiled. He knew that she was playing with him again. He hated it, but could not do anything against it. Robin liked him when he was nervous and confused.

"It is your fault when I my hair gets gray." Zoro took a hand away and began to walk down the stairs.

This time Robini laughed. She enjoyed it. Robin watched how Zoro sat down by the mast and tried to fall asleep. She knew very well that Zoro wanted peace now. The best time to go to tease him more.

"It is not nice that you were lying, but it was nice that you were lying." Robin walked to the mast as well.

Zoro raised his eyebrow. He tried to understand Robin's sentence. But it was easier to play that he was sleeping. It was after all a game. Doesn't this woman have anything else to do? For example, some books to read? Certainly, but Zoro had to admit happily that he liked that Robin chose the bullying instead of reading the book. At least she was near him.

Robin sat next to Zoro and supported her head against his shoulder. During the day they couldn't be together. Presumably they will have only the nights for each other. It was enough Robin at the moment. When compared with the situation before the accident. Zoro didn't want to be with her for one minute in the same room.  
Robin had pushed her feelings down. She even didn't notice that they exist. At first, it took the time to get used to the knowledge that she can be other people together. Nākamā were important for her after time, including Zoro. But by him the feeling was different.

Robin is often portrayed the team as a village and its life in a novel. Nami was like a little sister to Robin, who liked to be in the spotlight. Luffy was like a little brother who always had to pick something. Sanji was like a neighbor's boy who loved her and every girl. Brook musician, who was at the border madness and genius. Usopp inventor, who was not given enough room. Chopper a pet, who needed love. And Franky pervert uncle, who had to be kept away from children.

Zoro was the gardener and Robin secretly watched him. Solitary, hard-working and nice gardener. All of these thoughts come from one of the novel, which she had read. For Zoro best suited to the gardener character. The main character was a young girl who fell in love with a simple gardener. But she had not the courage to say to him that and watched only him from the window every day.

After 5 years, the gardener married. The young girl couldn't live with the fact that she never told him how much she loved him and committed suicide.

Robin imagined her as that girl. Although that character was different than her. But soon Robin noticed how she was watching the swordsman as the girl in the novel did.

Although Robin thought that she didn't resemble to the main character, she acted exactly like she. Robin was too afraid to show her feelings, because thought that her feelings could destroy her current family. But luckily her story didn't end as the novel.

Robin sighed. When Zoro was injured, she could be together with him. But it was not the right time to tell him about her feelings. She was glad that she had been waited for the right time to say. Now she could play with him all the night.

"If others hear what you said about them, they will kill you."

"And who is going to tell them?"

Robin showed a finger towards the kitchen. Of course, she knew that Zoro had thought that she would tell them. "You thought that me? You should trust me more. "Robin smirked.

Zoro sighed. Robin was still in the game mood. Zoro still did not like those games. Although he hoped he would like them someday because he knew that Robin won't stop with them. But for now he had to agree with them. At least Robin was with him.

Zoro was in Robin's dept and the little effort to agree with Robin's games, was not a big thing. The dept had been that Robin had supported him during the last week. Of course the others had helped him too, but Robin saved him.

Zoro reason why only Robin was able for it, he did not know. He could only assume. When Robin came to the team, Zoro tried to keep away from her. But after time Zoro felt the need to know if she was alright. He had thought that it was the instinct that he had to protect his nakamas and Robin was a nakama. Zoro only now realized why he wanted really wanted to protect her.

In the past he did not want to admit it. His lifestyle had no space for love. That is why he ignored every sign that it might be in love. But now he had to think about that question: Is he now ready to find the necessary time and space for her?

He had already admitted that he loved her and there was no way back He had to find the space and time and he knew that he could do it. Moreover, how much time could Robin take? They spent time together during the nights. While Zoro is training Robin can read books. And now Zoro had one more reason to train more. He needed to be strong enough to be able to protect Robin, because he didn't want to lose Robin.

Someone should have told him that sooner that he had time for love. But he could not change the past. That's why it made more sense to look towards to the future.

"And again a day has ended." Said Zoro

"End of a day is the beginning of our time."

Robin looked to the sunset. But when she noticed that Zoro was so quiet she looked back to him.

"What?" Robin smiled at him.

"I noticed again that you are perfect."

Zoro bent closer to her and kissed her passionately. After their lips meet, both forgot the sunset. When they broke the kiss, they staid for a moment close. Robin felt his breathe on her lips.

Robin sank back and put her head on Zoro's shoulder and she still managed to see the sunset. She wanted to enjoy it, but she felt his lips again on hers and it was very distracting. But then the sun set and Robin knew that it wasn't their last kiss today.

_**Fin**_

* * *

It is now over *collapses* That was really hard this time, but I enjoyed it^^ almost 10 months took it time to write it:O and I don't even remember how many betas I had XD *beta eater*

Thanks to all readers, reviewers and people who but the story to favourites/alerts or me as the author. You all made this story so sucessfull *bows* (btw I still can't believe how many reviews I got ^^) Special thanks to my Flames to Dust, aquillaa and spirtex who reviewed to every chapter *sends hugs*

Taking now a writing paus, I need to collect new ideas. But I will write again, I won't leave you in peace XD

Nägemiseni~~


End file.
